Mistress Cara Rahl
by xLSx
Summary: AU. Zedd cast The Spell Of Undoing, resulting in Cara becoming Lady Rahl, Mistress Of The D'Haran Empire, with Dahlia as her lover and Head of the Mord'Sith. Their world is perfect. Until The Keeper sends a loyal agent back into the Land Of The Living, with one unwavering purpose in mind, destroy this new world and the one who rules it so that she may bring her Master to power.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, it belongs to the idiots who killed Dahlia.

**AN: Yes I'm still writing, "I belong to you", but its not running as smoothly as I thought it would. And I have always wanted to write something like this, you know Cara's running D'Hara, while everyone's jumping through hoops for her, Zedd's annoying her at every turn. And Dahlia, well Dahlia's pretty much the only one she likes "coughs" loves. Anyway on with the show.**

**Prologue. **

**The People's Palace, 28th year of Panis Rahl's reign. **

Twelve year old Cara walked along at her father's side, listening intently as he explained the uses of Mord'Sith.

"Well Cara, what are the traits of a true Mord'Sith" Her father questioned, coming to a stop just outside the royal stables.

Cara tilled her head to the side before conducting her answer swiftly. "Mord'Sith should be totally devoid of any emotion, save hate and anger. The only love she should feel is for the reigning Lord or Lady Rahl. Further more, she should be prepared to willing give her life for the safety of the head of house Rahl". Cara finished, looking her father in the eye. She had been taught about the uses of Mord'Sith and the D'Haran army along with politics and the art of war and sword play since she was three years old. But lately her father had been randomly asking her questions about the economy, agriculture and the people's needs.

"Correct Cara as usual..." Her father said proudly "...But you must also remember that Mord'Sith cannot always prevent the death of the Reigning monarch." Her father said, thoroughly confusing the young girl. He went on about how efficient the Mord'Sith were, how they were seemingly unstoppable, and then he makes a statement like that. Before she could question her father, he walked into the stable.

The young blonde followed her father slowly, as she entered, she saw her father mounting his black stallion, urging her to hurry to mount her own black stallion that was currently being saddled by their groom. Quickly swinging into the saddle, she looked at her father closely.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her father had been taking her all over D'Hara as of late, she enjoyed spending time with her father, however he had been giving her many cryptic messages. She simply didn't know who to share her concerns with, her mother would worry and overreact, any close friends couldn't really be trusted not to let it slip to their power-hungry parents and servants were simply out of the question.

"Today, we are going to Jandralyn, Mistress Nathair has sent a new regiment of Mord'Sith, and I have decided that you need your own protection." Her father stated, before digging his heels into his stallion's flanks, causing the animal to trot forward.

_Protection against what?_ She thought, as she urged her own horse onwards at a brisk trot.

xxxxXxxxx

**Temple of Jandralyn.**

Cara pulled back on her horses reigns promptly bringing the great animal to a stop, and smoothly slid from the crimson leather saddle, handing the reigns over to one of the Mord'Sith's pets, the young serving girl didn't meet her eyes as she went about her task.

"Ready?" Her father asked, he had always thought she feared the Mord'Sith, more than anything they intrigued her, she also respected the Mord'Sith, they way they moved, they took death and pain in their stride, they were truly magnificent creatures.

Nodding sharply, she walked side-by-side with her father into the large receiving hall, where Mistresses Denna and Nathair had their heads bowed, and their hands clasped in front of them.

"My Lord, Mistress Rahl" They greeted polity, fully in synch with each other.

"Mistress Denna, Mistress Nathair..." Her father them greeted softly "...I trust the new recruits are ready to prove themselves for my daughter."

"Of course my Lord, in faith these are some of the most impressive sisters I have had the pleasure of training" Nathair reported.

"Good, I'm glad that Cara will have people she can trust, when the time comes" Her father said absently. Cara frowned, "_W__hen the time comes". _

"Father with all due respect, I hardly think I'm in any real danger, and even if I was I'm not exactly defenceless" Cara growled.

"I agree, my Lord, I have personally trained Mistress Rahl for many years, her skill puts most of my sisters to shame" Denna said supportively. Cara nodded to her in thanks, the gesture was returned softly.

"Cara I know you are very capable, but it would make me feel better knowing you have extra protection" Her father reasoned.

Cara snarled in frustration, but relented with a harsh sigh, there was really very little point in arguing with Lord Panis Rahl. Nathair recognised the defeat and walked out of the side doors, she returned shortly after with a line of leather clad Mord'Sith, most of which were about her age or younger. Denna directed them to pair up and go over to the side, a single pair was left in the centre of the room, with a nod from Denna they engaged in sparring. For the next hour she watched the Mord'Sith display their skills, a few caught her eye. Finally the last pair two tall brunettes, both of which were glaring at each other, something indicated that this was a personal feud.

"Triana and Dahlia truly are the best of this quad." Nathair whispered into Cara's ear. she could see that clearly as the brunettes faced off.

After a flurry of blows and defensive stances she was thoroughly impressed with both the brunettes, however it was the one with the blue eyes that had truly caught her attention, she had been one step ahead through the entire fight.

"Enough!" Cara called out, the fight instantly came to a halt. "I've seen enough from you two..." Cara declared, all of the potentials formed a single line once more. Walking up and down the line Cara selected four Mord'Sith that had really proved themselves by the names of Berdine, Raina, Hally and Rikka, she required two more Sisters of the Agiel to appease her father. "...Triana and Dahlia" Cara said slowly.

"Very well, those of you my daughter has chosen I want you all ready to travel back to the palace immediately. The rest, you will be assigned permanent placements at Jandralyn" Her father called out.

xxxxXxxxx

**Back at the ****People's Palace****.**

Dahlia stopped her black war horse behind the Mistress Rahl, admiring the Princess's glorious form from behind, long mane of blonde hair back in a braid similar to that of a Mord'Sith. Confident stature, and she was clad in a red leather vest and pants. As the Mistress slide easily from the saddle giving Dahlia a nice view of her firm backside. Dismounting her horse she followed the Lord Rahl and his heiress, into the majestic marble structure known as the People's Palace. Dahlia and her sisters were quickly sorted into rooms surrounding Mistress Rahl's own bed chamber, schedules were decided upon swiftly, Dahlia was to be at Mistress Rahl's side day and night because she was more "effective", as the Lord Rahl had said, her sisters were to discretely make sure safety precautions were kept up to standards, and to shadow the young Mistress for as long as they were physically able. As they all settled into their new found routine, Mistress Rahl stated that she was leaving the safety of the palace, so as was her duty Dahlia followed her Mistress outside, to a small clearing in the lush green forest, there was a narrow lake running through the clearing. Dahlia stood off to the side as she watched her Mistress stalk over to the river.

"You might as well familiarise yourself with the layout we are going to be spending a lot of time here." The blonde instructed.

"Yes Mistress." Dahlia said before moving away from the blonde.

"Wait" as the words left the blonde's mouth, Dahlia froze instantly, "When we are alone you will call me Cara, not Mistress" Dahlia frowned slightly. "As you wish...Cara" Dahlia finished before setting about her task.

xxxxXxxxx

**Two years later,**

"How could they do this!, my father still lives and breathes, insolent bastards", Cara ranted, panting from the force of her rage. Dahlia watched this quietly, leaning against the door of the chamber. Knowing that nothing could calm Cara down when she was this worked up. The Lord Rahl, Cara's father, had recently been declared insane, his symptoms had shown when they were twelve he had "seen" conspiracy everywhere even accusing his illegitimate son Darken of trying to kill him a few months after Dahlia had come to the People's Palace, naturally several Mord'Sith had been called from Jandralyn to guard the Lord Rahl and to keep a watch on Darken. Now that Lord Rahl was accusing the noblemen of D'Hara of trying to overthrow him, they had gathered and declared that they wouldn't follow a mad king, meaning that Cara had to either take the title of Lady Rahl, hand the country over to the highest ranking nobleman, or risk open civil war. A harsh sigh from Cara caught her attention.

"What do you think I should do, I can't take the thrown Dahlia, I'm not ready." Dahlia hated the confusion she could hear in the blonde's voice. A Mord'Sith was supposed to be a pillar of strength and stability for the one she served. But this was a path Cara had to walk alone, as much as she wanted to, Dahlia couldn't follow.

"Cara I will support you for as long as I live, but I can't help you with this" Dahlia said softly. Cara went over to her large oak desk, and sat down, the blonde buried her face In her hands, her entire body was tense. Dahlia was filled with helplessness, feeling useless wasn't good for a Mord'Sith and it often lead to violence, already Dahlia could feel the need to beat her frustration out on something, either that or lose herself in the pleasure of a willing body. Cara raised her blonde head and looked into Dahlia's eyes, Dahlia saw the assertiveness shining in the blonde's stunning aquamarine eyes, and it had an instantaneous effect on Dahlia's already heating libido. As Cara rose from her chair and stalked over to the brunette Mord'Sith, the blonde stopped mere inches from from the brunette, at this time Dahlia was panting lightly and her ice blue eyes had darkened with desire.

"There is something else you can help me with, though" Cara purred wrapping her arms around the Mord'Sith's waist lust burning in Cara's eyes. Then Cara crushed her lips to Dahlia's, gasping softly the brunette opened her mouth to let the blonde's tongue into her sweetness, the brunette slide her tongue out to clash with the blonde's in a battle for dominance. Moaning against the brunette's mouth Cara backed her against the wall, pumping her tongue in the brunette's mouth ruthlessly, demanding the Mord'Sith's absolute submission.

Cara trailed her hands down to the front of the brunette's pants, releasing her belt buckle and then the laces that kept the Mord'Sith's leathers together. Dahlia mewled with hungry anticipation, already her cunt was getting wet. Cara smiled against the brunette's lips, before dipping her hand inside the brunette's pants, her fingers rubbed against Dahlia's glistening pussy, spreading her juices on her fingers, then the blonde gently pushed two fingers into the Mord'Sith's cunt. Dahlia threw her head back and cried out when she entered her swiftly.

"Mm Cara" Dahlia moaned, with her free hand the blonde entwined her fingers with the gloved ones of the Mord'Sith and lifted their hands above their heads initiating a form of intimacy neither girl had allowed themselves before. Soon after Cara started thrusting her fingers inside Dahlia's hot core, curling them inside the brunette and hitting her sweet spot every time she thrust inside the brunette. Both girls were panting harshly as she felt her lover began to buck her hips into the pounding of her fingers. The all to familiar tightening in the brunette's deliciously tight inner muscles around her rapidly pounding fingers had her burying her passion flushed face in the crook of the Mord'Sith's magnolia pale neck. She bit off a moan of her own as she slipped a third digit inside Dahlia's quivering pussy, the tightness of her lover's cunt had her own clit pounding needfully, lusciously stretching the brunette further and earning her a sharp cry from her mate. She pressed her thumb into the brunette's clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves in hard circles. The Mord'Sith was so close, she could sense it, feel it, taste it.

"Oh shit, Cara just like that. Mm yes, Spirits above, I'm gonna cum" Dahlia mewled.

"Fuck yes, cum for me, baby" Cara growled into the brunette's ear.

A loud scream erupted from Dahlia's throat as her inner muscles clamped down on Cara's pounding fingers and pleasure flooded her entire body. She moaned when she felt the brunette's juices flood her hand. Dahlia clenched their entwined fingers hard as she tried to regain control over her breathing and her composure. Cara smiled tenderly and withdrew her long slender fingers from Dahlia's cunt gently, and possessing her lips in a soft, intimate kiss.

xxxxXxxxx

**Two years later**

Sixteen year old Cara looked across the training room, lazily twirling her black and gold sword, waiting for Triana and Garren to make their move, both Mord'Sith had their Agiels raised slightly in front of them and were cautiously circling their Mistress, assessing her for weakness. Triana moved forward swiftly aiming her Agiel at Cara's lower right leg at the same instance Garren swung her Agiel at Cara's left shoulder, she ducked beneath Garren's arm before either of their blows could land, slamming her boot into Garren's lower back, she sent both Mord'Sith to the ground in a mass of limbs. Cara rolled her eyes, _could anyone provide her with half a decent challenge._

Triana quickly emerged, clearly flustered and irritated, at her easy defeat.

"With all due respect Mistress how am I supposed to fight with her when she has absolutely _no_ coordination." Triana snarled glaring at Garren and Cara.

"You're a Mord'Sith Triana you'll adapt" Cara said dismissively.

"Besides you should have seen her moving and prevented it" Garren growled defensively to Triana. As the two started arguing, Cara sighed and resigned herself to dealing with court life for the rest of the day, _joy, politics. _Over the past two years the inevitable civil war had broken out, fortunately Cara had directed the Mord'Sith to quell the rebellions, this had proved a successful strategy so far, although to her dismay, Denna had requested Dahlia's assistance and Cara couldn't be seen to have a favourite among the sisters of the Agiel, not yet anyway. Walking purposely through the white marble walls of the palace, she soon found herself outside the thrown room were the nobles would be arguing with the Queen regent, Cara's mother.

"Whose winning?" she asked the Mord'Sith positioned outside the thrown room.

"The Queen hasn't agreed to anything too stupid yet." Berdine reported, the tall brunette was the more of an intellectual type than the rest of her sisters and was the only Mord'Sith to be fluent in high D'Haran, a dying language that all magic was based upon. Cara nodded, well then time to see the damage.

"And you might want to tell the baron that no Mord'Sith would ever serve him, simply because he is an idiot." Raina added. Cara grinned at that, Berdine and Raina were her most trusted Mord'Sith second only to Dahlia. Nodding again, the Mord'Sith opened the chamber doors, before proclaiming,

"Mistress Cara Rahl, duchess of the western territories, heir to Lord Panis Rahl and future Queen of all D'Hara." Everyone stood and bowed their heads in respect. A chorus of "Hail Mistress Rahl's" echoed through the chamber as Cara made her way down to where her mother sat looking flustered.

"You can return to your sewing mother I'll deal with this" Cara whispered in the Queen's ear.

"Gentlemen be seated" Cara said pleasantly, _let the games begin. _

Half way through the squabbling, the chamber doors opened again to reveal the leather clad woman Cara had be longing for ever since she left, _Dahlia_. Striding confidently down to Cara's side, whispering softly "Miss me?" Cara smiled slightly ignoring the shocked looks they were getting from the nobles.

"Gentlemen that is all for today" Cara's determined voice left no room for argument from any soul with any tiny inkling of intelligence. Soon enough she was alone with her lover.

"You haven't answered my question" Dahlia pouted.

"I missed you more than you'll ever know" Cara sighed happily wrapping her arms around the Mord'Sith.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Dahlia said gently, returning Cara's embrace, and capturing the blonde's sculpted lips possessively.

xxxxXxxxx

**One year later, training room. **

Cara was watching Dahlia stalk towards her, her Agiel was unsheathed and held loosely at the brunette's side. Swiftly unsheathing her sword from its scabbard at her hip, she circled Dahlia slowly, just then the doors to the training room burst open, to reveal twenty Mord'Sith in a formation of two lines by ten, lead by First Mistress Denna, and, positioned in the same formation as the Sisters of the Agiel, twenty members of the Dragon Corps were lead by Commander General Trimack of the First File.

Pressing the first four inches of her lethally sharp sword into the sand used to buffer the combatants from the hard marble beneath the yellow grains, she turned towards the intruders, sharing a confused look with her lover as she did. She parted her full pink lips to formally greet the new arrivals, she didn't get the chance before they all dropped onto one knee, with their gloved fists clasped over their hearts. In a single strong voice that lifted beyond to the tall arched ceiling, their words were a knife directly to her chest:

"Mistress Rahl guide us, Mistress Rahl teach us, Mistress Rahl protect us, in your light we thrive, in your mercy we are sheltered, in your wisdom we are humbled, we live only to serve, our lives are yours." Cara felt like she'd just been punched in the stomach, and her assailant was wearing an armoured glove and gauntlet, with no time to brace herself for the powerful strike. Her beloved father was no more,

And so begins the reign of Mistress Cara Rahl.

**TBC . . .**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, it belongs to the idiots who killed Dahlia.

**AN: Okay so things you need to know, right, Zedd, Kahlan and Richard have been transported to happy-verse, with all the knowledge and memories of crappy-verse, so basically they hate Dahlia, yeah Cara is really gonna stand for that isn't she, Oh and Kahlan's mother is alive, don't ask me why it just happened. In this chapter Cara begins to investigate her father's death, K/R/Z come into things, and of course fluff between our favourite ladies. **

**Chapter One,**

**Happy-verse**

"Lady Rahl, all the evidence points towards accidental death" One of Cara's more elderly advisor's said.

"'Accidental death'?, with all the Mord'Sith the man had posted around him, unlikely story, it was suicide." Another retorted argumentatively.

"How do we know that the Mord'Sith didn't kill him themselves?" Now _that_ caught her attention, rising from her father's throne, no _her_ throne she had to stop thinking of her father in the present tense, he was gone and these power hungry jackals were throwing accusations left, right and centre.

"Let me make this perfectly clear..." She snarled dangerously "...I know for a fact that the Mord'Sith aren't to blame, its their duty to protect the reigning monarch, and if I find out any of _you_ had something to do with this, I will peel the skin from your bones with my bare fucking hands" She snapped.

She felt lost on new found land now that her beloved father was with the Good Spirits, but she refused to cry, tears are a weakness that she couldn't afford to show at a pivotal time such as this. Everyone was going to be testing her, pushing her to her limits, waiting to see if she was going to break under pressure. The doors to the throne room burst opened to reveal Dahlia, clad in her typical crimson leather though her demeanour was far more stoic than usual, and the visibly nervous court physician obediently followed behind her lover, like a well trained dog. The tall brunette confidently strode forth, to take her rightful place at the side of her Lady Rahl.

"So physician what have you found?" Cara questioned harshly.

"Lady Rahl your Lord father... he was...um...he was poisoned." The physician stuttered nervously, fearful of his Mistress' response. Cara's fiery and explosive temperament was famous among every living person in the three territories.

"What!" Cara yelled through gritted teeth, rage poured through her veins with the force of a flash flood, she couldn't believe she was hearing this her father had been murdered, who, how, and why, her father had been one of the most generous monarchs in history, and someone had murdered him.

"Everyone out" Cara snarled "Now!" the blonde yelled when her orders weren't immediately obeyed. When she felt Dahlia move away from her, she swiftly reached out and snagged her brunette lover's arm.

"Not you" Cara whispered brokenly, Dahlia hated the raw emotion in Cara's voice. Dahlia pulled Cara into the comfort of her arms, not sure how to make Cara feel better, the brunette didn't know what _she_ was feeling half the time, so how was she supposed to understand the pain Cara was feeling.

"Don't ever leave me Dahlia" Cara whispered nuzzling her face into the slender column of Dahlia's neck.

"Never" Dahlia promised kissing the top of Cara's head.

xXx

**Crappy-verse,**

"This spell could cause irreparable damage to life as we know it" Zedd explained as he looked at the blonde woman he had come to view as a granddaughter. His feisty, rude, and utterly endearing granddaughter.

"We don't have a choice, Cara would go to the ends of the Earth for me, for all of us" Richard said, looking at the blonde that was like a protective sister to him.

"Bring her back to us Zedd" Kahlan pleaded gently, staring at her best friend, who was sneering at them and their show of affection.

xXx

**Back in happy-verse,**

Twenty-year old, Cara was sat on her throne glaring at the general before her, what was his name, Benoit, Bartholomew, Benji, Cara had given up trying to remember all of their names particularly the ones who failed her on a simple task. Go to to Stowcroft, check the crops, the grain stores, and the population then report back to her. How hard was that, well apparently Benji couldn't do that without deflowering the mayor's daughter.

"So you're telling me that you couldn't do a simple task, something a child could do without any problems whatsoever" Cara questioned sarcastically.

"Well I wouldn't say that exactly" Benji countered.

"Huh I would, seems I'll have to send the Mord'Sith after all" Cara smirked knowing of the feud between the sisters of the Agiel and the Dragon Corps, of course the Mord'Sith were her favourite because they could _actually _get things done. Just as the fool in front of her opened his mouth to defend himself she interrupted him "You are dismissed, general and I'm even going to give you some much needed vacation time with Mistress Denna" fear crossed the fool's face, as the door to her chambers opened to reveal none other than Mistress in question.

"My Lady" Denna said respectfully, bowing her head, "You required my presence" the other blonde asked.

"Yes take general what's-his-name, and teach him what happens to incompetent fools" Cara instructed swiftly as the usual begging and pleading filled her chambers.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" Cara muttered to herself, when she was alone.

"I hope that doesn't include me" a familiar voice drawled. Dahlia. Meeting her lover's ice blue stare the blonde arched an eyebrow in question.

"Has anyone ever told you its rude to eavesdrop?" Cara remarked. Dahlia walked closer to Cara swaying her hips slightly, the brunette brought her gloved hand to her lips and pretended to think really hard.

"Hmm I think my lover tried to tell me once" As Dahlia spoke Cara rose from her throne and slowly stalked over to the brunette, a playful smirk gracing the blonde's sculpted lips.

"And what, prey tell did you do with this piece of wisdom?" Cara asked teasingly, placing her hands on Dahlia's slender waist and drawing the brunette closer to her.

"Well after ignoring her for the first few dozen times, it seemed a shame to start listening to her now" Dahlia finished earning her a slight laugh from Cara, _she really doesn't laugh enough_ Dahlia thought as she wrapped her arms around the slightly shorter woman's neck. But then who could blame her, they still didn't know who had murdered her father, and she was still surrounded by power hungry imbeciles, but at least they were together.

And then there was Zedd, the old wizard had shown up at the palace little over two years ago, claiming to be an old friend of Panis Rahl, story had actually checked out to Dahlia's amusement and Cara's dismay, but when the wizard had proved to have extensive knowledge about ancient magic's Cara had decide to keep the old man around "just in case", personally Dahlia thought Cara only kept him around so they could spar verbally, which they did quite often.

Then after about four months of being Cara's advisor a young woods guide by the name of Richard had shown up claiming to be Zedd's grandson, once again the story had checked out to Dahlia's annoyance and Cara's amusement, the two could constantly be found hunting in the near by forest, why Cara would want to hunt herself when she had a legion of Mord'Sith who would have happily have done for her, was beyond Dahlia's comprehension. The icing on this ridiculous cake came in the form of a young Confessor by the name of Kahlan Amnell, daughter of the mother Confessor Sonya Amnell. Kahlan and Dahlia really didn't get on, fortunately the Confessor had been so preoccupied with mooning over Richard as of late, the two were most definitely in love, though Kahlan was so scared of confessing him they hardly ever touched. Dahlia would've found it funny if it wasn't so tragic, that and the last time she'd made the mistake of mocking the not-so-happy-couple to Hally, the traitor hadn't stopped her ranting when Cara had materialized behind her with her golden eyebrow raised. Dahlia would never look at the council table in the same way ever again, or the chairs, or the chamber floor, or Cara's throne, being bent over or stretched out, or bracing herself against said objects as her mate taught her what happens to Mord'Sith making light of serious topics, it made her cunt wet just thinking about it.

xxxxXxxxx

**Out in the courtyard, **

"- I think they're dead" One melodious feminine voice drawled with blunt playfulness.

"- Well you better pray they're not, otherwise we've had it" Another female voice commented.

"- Oh I doubt that, where else is Lady Rahl going find a Mord'Sith fluent in high D'Haran" The first voice retorted smartly.

"- Well then I'm glad that _you_ have a safety net, whereas I'll be flayed alive, or Lady Rahl will let our sisters bend me over. Creator, I can already feel them raping my ass" The second voice growled, a soft whine in her tone.

"- Come now Raina you know I wouldn't let them do that" The first voice argued with heated confidence.

"- Oh no _you'd_ be telling them to fuck my cunt _and_ at what angle to do it at" Raina drawled sarcastically.

"- Well obviously, your ass is all MINE" The first voice said possessively.

"- Do shut up Berdine" Raina growled, smacking her tall and mesmerizing beautiful mate upside the head with her gloved palm.

"Ow!, what the Spirit realm... Wait they're coming around" Berdine began noticing the first signs of life in Richard, Kahlan and Zedd, the three had been found unconscious in the middle of the courtyard by the two mated Mord'Sith, little over a half a candle mark ago.

"Welcome back to the land of the living sunshine" Berdine greeted them.

"Who are you?" Richard asked groggily. Berdine and Raina shared a troubled look.

"Cara" They said in synch before running in the direction of the throne room.

xxxxXxxxx

**Throne room,**

The blonde sucked on her brunette lover's tongue as she plunged it in and out of the blonde's mouth, Cara was just about to slowly remove Dahlia's leather corset, when there was a loud knock on the door. Growling at the intrusion Cara pulled away from Dahlia quickly.

"Go away I'm not going into work today" Cara yelled at the door before she repossessed Dahlia's waiting lips. Then the door burst open to reveal Berdine and Raina.

"You really can't take a hint, can you?" Cara growled.

"Not if its one I don't like, Nope, I really can't" Berdine said grinning widely, before Raina smacked her upside the head yet again.

"Ow dammit woman, what is with the abuse" Berdine said scowling down at her slightly shorter mate, Raina smirked up at Berdine.

"Seeing as I'm gonna get thrown to our sisters, you can take a little abuse from me" Raina drawled.

"Actually I think it was more of a love tap, and why would I throw you to your sisters exactly, Raina?" Cara questioned slyly, crossing her bare arms over her generous breasts.

"Well because for some unknown reason, Richard, Kahlan and Zedd were unconscious in the inner courtyard. Annnd they can't remember us" Raina explained.

"Huh were they intoxicated, head injuries,-" Dahlia asked, not at all sounding concerned.

"Fuck that, where in the name of Creation are they now!" Cara yelled, from the way Berdine and Raina were now looking at each other, the blonde wasn't going to like this.

"Ummm... still out in the courtyard" Raina said quietly. Cara glared at Raina, "Have mercy" Raina whimpered before burrowing into Berdine's waiting arms.

"Gah! You're lucky I'm in a good mood" Cara growled before jogging out of the hall.

"So how positive is this good mood exactly?" Berdine quizzically tilted her head down at Dahlia.

"Well, you just interrupted us. She gets to deal with Zedd, Richard and Kahlan who may or may not be suffering from amnesia. And she still has to visit her mother today" Dahlia drawled with a smirk, staring up at Berdine with mirth gleaming in her perceptive blue eyes.

"So if she were to have say, an amazing orgasm she might feel a lot better?" Berdine questioned, her lively blue eyes adopting a pointed edge directed down at the Lady Rahl's beloved mate.

"Mm, more than likely" Dahlia nodded with a smirk.

"Then what am I waiting for?" Raina stated before breaking away from Berdine and moving towards the arched double doors swiftly.

"I don't think so, I don't share..." Berdine growled, grabbing Raina by the back of her two inch thick belt and dragging the smaller woman back against her more than merely ample chest "...Unless its absolutely necessary. Which is never!"

Dahlia fondly rolled her eyes at her Sister's antics as she lazily followed after Cara. Raina tilted her head back to glance up at her lover while she subtly began grinding her firm backside into the cradle of the taller woman's curvy hips. She grinned lovingly with her dark eyes as she leaned up onto the tips of her toes and nipped at Berdine's strong, stubborn jaw affectionately with her perfect white teeth. She suddenly found her lover cupping her own oval shaped jaw in one warm crimson gloved palm, her tongue darted out, trailing over her full lips teasingly. She gasped in satisfaction when Berdine crushed their lips together in a hard, prolonged kiss.

"Berdine!, Raina!" Grumbling at the interruption, the two Mord'Sith, nevertheless, separated and swiftly followed trailed Dahlia.

xxxxXxxxx

**Out in the courtyard,**

"Where are we?" Richard asked looking around the white marble structure they were last thing he remembered was Cara being re-broken and the spell of undoing.

"_W__elcome back to the land of the living sunshine" __H_e could remember a female voice drawling above him, but he didn't recognise who it belonged to.

"I believe we are in the People's Palace my boy, but where is Cara?" Zedd noted, looking around the marble courtyard suspiciously.

"I'm right here old man" Cara said lazily, coming into view and grunting lightly when Kahlan immediately enveloped the blonde in a massive bear hug.

"Kahlan you're acting like you haven't seen me for weeks" Cara grunted returning the confessors hug gingerly.

"Oh joy the Confessor is hugging Lady Rahl" Dahlia drawled rounding the corner.

"-Lady Rahl!?"

"-What the hell is she doing here?"

"-What is going on?"

"Oh great they really do have amnesia" Dahlia sighed as Cara sauntered towards the brunette, hips swaying with seductive assurance.

"Now play nicely Dahlia" Cara said placing a tender kiss to her lover's succulent lips, earning her several confused and shocked looks from the other three people in the inner courtyard.

"Now then I think we should all go inside so we can deal with this mess" Cara stated already leading the way.

"Yes Lady Rahl" Dahlia said, obediently following her blonde lover. She would follow Cara into the Underworld and back if it ever became necessary.

**TBC . . .**

**AN: So what did you think? Is there anything you'd like to see happen or anything I can improve on, review and let me know. **


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, it belongs to the idiots who killed Dahlia.

**AN: Thanks for your reviews and alerts,"sighs" I love you guys. Now then back to business, in this chapter Cara finds out about crappy-verse and is none to pleased about the hate R/K/Z feel for Dahlia. And Dahlia's feeling a little uncertain about R/K/Z reactions to her. And you get more Berdine/Raina abuse 'cause they are the ****_only _****cannon couple I ship.**

**Chapter Three,**

As Cara lead the way into the palace, Dahlia could _feel_ the glares on her back,_ marvellous, what have I managed to do now?, _Dahlia thought, quickening her pass she slowed only when she reached Cara's side.

"I might of said that I would play nice, but I can _feel_ them planning on breaking the rules" Dahlia whispered, so only Cara heard her. Cara chuckled softly, before reaching for Dahlia's hand entwining their fingers firmly.

"Well if they break the rules, then you have my permission to do the same" Cara said just as quietly as her lover. Still holding Dahlia's hand she walked into her personal conference room, she nodded at the stone faced Mord'Sith positioned just outside the doors, the sisters of the Agiel instantly opened the double doors, lowering their heads respectfully as she stalked past them. Cara pouted with annoyance when Dahlia pulled her gloved hand away from the hers, after they had all entered the conference room.

"As adorable as that pout is, I really don't want to sit through this 'no matter how much I have forgotten of my life, I can remember how much I hate Dahlia conference'" Dahlia commented dryly.

"You know I could just order you to stay" Cara said her pout getting bigger, she smiled softly as Dahlia pressed her lips brushed the blonde's, moaning slightly when the blonde immediately opening her succulent mouth for the brunette. _O__h she really doesn't play fair, _Dahlia thought taking Cara's invitation and tangling her tongue with Cara's, the blonde tasted like fresh strawberries, Dahlia growled in frustration when she heard someone clear their throat behind her, _Kahlan._

"Now I_ really _have to go, before I say something to insult her" Dahlia said softly, pressing her fore-head against the blonde's.

"Fine, but you are going to have to make it up to me tonight" Cara sighed harshly, reluctantly separating herself from the comfort Dahlia's body offered.

"As you wish, my Lady" Dahlia purred smirking, before moving away from Cara slowly and walking back out the double doors, barely even registering the "Mistress" that left her sister's mouths as she walked past them. She had an investigation to begin.

"So maybe we should start with the stuff you can't remember like Berdine and Raina because, how you could forget them is beyond me" Cara said taking her seat at the head of the long table.

xxxxXxxxx

**Temple of Jandralyn. **

Dahlia sat at her desk in her study looking over the maps that detailed the route the wizard and his companions were supposed to have followed earlier on their hunting trip, but as far as she could see, there wasn't any areas someone could've set up an ambush, so if it wasn't injuries, what could have caused this sudden bout of amnesia, what the hell had gone wrong? And why all of a sudden did they absolutely _hate_ her?. Sighing in defeat,_ I need advice but from who._ Dahlia stood up from her chair and headed for the dungeons, where she had last seen Denna playing with her new pet, general what's-his-name, Dahlia couldn't even remember _why_ he was here much less _who_ he was. Hearing a soft voice coming from inside the cell, she discreetly entered, to find the general suspended from the ceiling by the thick chains all Mord'Sith used, Denna was cupping the side of his face whispering gently to him, he was obviously soothed by her touch and her voice, _pathetic_ Dahlia thought he hadn't even been here for a day and he was almost broken, _I give it half an hour _Dahlia thought less than impressed.

"Disgusting isn't it" Triana said softly, entering the cell and settling down next to Dahlia before speaking again "I'll never understand why the Lady Rahl insists on keeping buffoons like this around her" Triana finished.

"The Lady Rahl makes her own decisions, its not your duty to understand them, just to see that her will is obeyed in all things" Dahlia reminded Triana absently.

"Yes of course, but is that what _you_ are doing when you sleep next to her at night" Triana questioned slyly, clearly trying to get a rise out of Dahlia "Or when you're holding hands with her walking down the corridors of the palace" Triana drawled leaning closer to Dahlia as she spoke, "Or maybe, its when she is fucking you and in the heat of pleasure you scream how much you love her" Triana finished, Dahlia could almost feel the self satisfied smirk on Triana's face, Dahlia had never worked well the other brunette, not even when they'd been training, fortunately Dahlia had learned to ignore Triana about the same time she had learned to control every ounce of pain she felt. Many years ago.

"What I do with the Lady Rahl is none of your concern, which is why I can't help but wonder why you're bringing it up now" Dahlia snarled into Triana's face, the other brunette smirked mischievously before answering, "Simple Curiosity" Triana drawled, shrugging her leather clad shoulders, before rising and exiting the dungeon, Dahlia mentally cursed, _that __i__s just what I need a "curious" Triana on my back._

"What is wrong little Sister?" Denna asked finishing with her pet for the day.

"How long have you got" Dahlia retorted looking the slightly older woman in her pale eyes.

"As long as you need, after all you were my favourite in training" Denna said, holding her hand out to the younger woman, Dahlia smirked softly before taking the offered hand.

xxxxXxxxx

**Back at the People's Palace,**

"...And you don't remember any of this" Cara asked genuinely concerned. All they remembered was Cara, Dahlia and Denna, that was it, it must have been a powerful spell of some kind that was causing this.

"Cara, we don't remember this because well, it didn't happen to us" Zedd explained. Okay maybe it wasn't a spell, maybe Zedd had been drinking, a lot, again.

"How do you mean?" Cara questioned bewildered.

"Cara the last thing we remember is Zedd casting the spell of undoing on you because you had been re-broken by Darken Rahl and given him the stone of tears, everything was lost" Richard stated.

"I hate to say this, but we haven't had a seeker for the past fifteen hundred years, and the location of the stone of tears remains a mystery to this day." Cara said gently.

"Cara you've got to believe us" Kahlan pleaded desperately.

"I believe you, magic can effect a lot of things, but on the positive side at least here, we're all together and the land of the living is perfectly safe, so you three can relax" Cara said.

"What about Darken Rahl" Richard asked the distaste he felt for the other man evident on his face.

"He's my ambitious illegitimate brother, don't worry he never comes to court" Cara explained, after her father's murder she had sent him into a large estate along the boundary, and she'd never arranged for him to come back, _shame._

"And what about Dahlia? Are you sure you can trust her" Kahlan asked, concern marring her slightly freckled face.

"I don't know what she is supposed to have done to make _you_ hate her, and to be honest I don't really care, I trust her with my life so leave her alone" Cara growled in warning, before rising from the table and heading to her private chambers, resigned to waiting for her lover's return. But then she heard a loud crashing sound right before:

"-Ooh you're in big trouble now." Raina commented, an amused note in her voice.

"-Uh oh, Cara's going to kill me, no wait we'll hide the evidence" Berdine decided.

"-Oh yeah we'll just hide the evidence and no one will notice a humongous frigging space on the wall!" Raina growled, Cara could _hear_ Raina slap Berdine upside the head, _again._

"_- _Ow...for the love of everything pure and holy, would you stop abusing me, woman!" Berdine yelled.

"- Oh you love it, but I can always do _this_ instead" the sound of leather meeting leather accompanied by soft moans assured Cara that the two lovers weren't going to kill each other, _well at least not tonight. _Continuing onwards to her chambers, Cara nodded at a few capable soldiers as they passed her, coming to a stop at the entrance of her bedroom, she check the eerily silent halls before cautiously opening the door quietly and slipping inside. Walking through the spacious chambers towards her personal bathing chamber, she shed her leathers and the weapons she had strapped to her upper thighs and lower abdomen, she slowly lowered herself onto the submerged bench in the constantly hot water, moaning as the water instantly soothed her aching muscles.

Then the door to her chambers opened, and Dahlia came in looking unusually tired, the brunette came to stand in the door way to the bathing chamber.

"You know Berdine and Raina are currently having sex on your mothers shredded portrait" Dahlia drawled smiling in amusement.

"Mm I'm too relaxed to care, though I hope my mother doesn't find them" Cara groaned "You just going to stand there or are you going to join me" Cara questioned. Dahlia undid her long dark brown braid then her skilled fingers easily undid numerous buckles and laces to reveal the brunette's lightly toned body, generously rounded breasts with rosy tips, Cara shifted as her core started to heat at the sight of Dahlia's naked form slowly sink into the delicious water, Cara stood up from the bench moved towards Dahlia, both woman met each other in the middle of the pool, their lips crushed together, their tongues tangled, their hands moved restlessly over each others bodies, Dahlia slide her hand down to between Cara's legs, the blonde instantly wrapped one leg around the brunette's waist to let Dahlia have greater access to the blonde's aching clit, Dahlia quickly rubbed her fingers in small circles around Cara's clit, the blonde dug her nails into the brunette's shoulders impatiently, sensing Cara's need rising Dahlia swiftly pushed three fingers inside the blonde, Cara cried out at the intrusion into her body but she was soon bucking against Dahlia's thrusting fingers, and digging her nails into Dahlia's back with enough force that she drew blood, Dahlia fucked into the blonde harder and faster while Cara was bucking her hips into every thrust, until finally Cara's release hit her, and the blonde buried her face in Dahlia's neck, trying to muffle her scream of ecstasy, as her body shuddered violently, her inner muscle clenched down on Dahlia's still slowly thrusting fingers, riding out her orgasm.

"I love you" Dahlia whispered in Cara's ear, as the blonde leaned on her for support. Dahlia tenderly withdrew her fingers from the tight clasp of Cara's cunt and she lightly stroked Cara's hips lovingly. When Cara managed to get her breathing back under control, she raised her head from Dahlia's shoulder so she could look into Dahlia's brilliant blue eyes.

"I love you too" Cara whispered before gently brushing her lips against Dahlia's in a sweet kiss.

Both woman stepped out of the water, and quickly dried each other off with soft red towels, pressing little kisses to each other's skin as they did so, smiling blissfully at each other at they climbed into _their _large solid oak bed, made up with red silk sheets and the furs of majestic animals, Cara snuggled slowly into Dahlia's side, she felt the brunette's arms wrap around her instantly and fell asleep feeling complete.

_Hiding in the shadows of the Lady Rahl's chambers she smirked, so predictable, Dahlia should have known better than to fall in love, love was a weakness not to be tolerated, silly child. But now that they had admitted their love for each other, she would use it to tear them apart slowly and painfully, then her master could take his rightful place. And she was going to enjoy every minute of their agony._

**TBC . . .**

**AN: So did you like it, again is there anything that you want to see happen or anything I can improve on, let me know, and who'd do you think this mysterious woman is, I'll give you a hint: its not Triana or Denna. Hmm, bet you're stuck now aren't ya :) 'Til next time. **


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, it belongs to the idiots who killed Dahlia.

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews. I'm glad you guys like this story. Any way on with the chapter. **

**Chapter four.**

It was the early morning sun that forced Cara awaken sluggishly.

"I hate the sun" Cara grumbled into her pillow, smirking at the soft laughter of her lover.

"Well unfortunately, my love, it is essential" Dahlia said softly as she moved closer to Cara, the blonde was trying to fall back asleep.

"Mmm... says who?..." Cara groaned pitifully, Dahlia grinned before pressing soft kisses to Cara's upper back which was assessable due to Cara laying on her stomach.

"...No fair" Cara growled when Dahlia's kisses turned into gentle bites, forcing the reluctant blonde to come into consciousness.

"Well, I really don't want to have Kahlan on my back about not making sure you were up and ready for those meetings she arranged" Dahlia said against Cara's perfectly bronzed back.

"What if I promise to protect you from the rampaging Confessor?" Cara negotiated still clinging to the illusion of sleep.

"Then I'd have to deal with every single one of my Sisters complaining that they never get to forego Devotional" Dahlia murmured.

"Hmm I can think of something else you can do to prove your Devotion to me" Cara said finally lifting her head from her pillow and looking over at her brunette lover, who was smiling in amusement.

"What did you have in mind, my Lady?" Dahlia drawled leaning into capture the blonde's full lips in a sweet kiss, right before the chamber doors burst open.

"Cara! Your mother is trying to kill us" Berdine all but yelled.

"Oh I wonder why, could it be the fact that you demolished her portrait and then had sex with Raina on it" Cara shot back at the taller woman who looked bewildered.

"How do you know these things" Berdine exclaimed loudly.

"I heard you two" Cara explained "And I walked right passed you" Dahlia added.

"Really, how did I not notice" Berdine wondered aloud.

"Weeell that is because you were on your hands and knees with your ass raised, begging Raina to "please fuck you with her Agiel" while Raina was fucking herself, right in front of you" Dahlia answered bluntly.

"Really Berdine I never imagined you as the submissive type" Cara smirked at Dahlia's statement.

"-Why does everyone think that?"

"-You've imagined her!"

As Berdine and Dahlia spoke in perfect synch, Raina came into the chamber looking flustered and panting lightly the raven haired Mord'Sith leaned back against the door.

"Well I've got good news and bad news" Raina said when her breathing was back under control.

"Start with the good news" Cara instructed.

"Your mother has calmed down and no longer wants to kill us" Raina said smirking.

"And the bad news" Dahlia asked her raven haired sister.

"I had to lock her in the supply closet to get her to calm down" Raina finished earning her a laugh from everyone, even Cara.

"My suggestion is we let her cool off in there for the rest of the day" Berdine declared recovering from her laughter.

"-Agreed" Cara said smirking

"-Absolutely" Dahlia nodded.

"-Don't look at me to let her out" Raina exclaimed.

After Berdine and Raina left early for morning devotional, Cara and Dahlia took their time dressing each other, caressing each others bodies lovingly as they slowly concealed their lovers forms.

"So did you find out what happened Zedd and the others" Dahlia asked as she finished buckling Cara's belt.

"In short, we are never going to mess with powerful magic, _ever_" Cara sighed harshly.

"If you say so" Dahlia said walking over to her side table and picking her Agiel up delighting in the slight sting the Agiel gave her.

"Oh and you shouldn't go near them without me, neither should Berdine or Raina" Cara said heading for the chamber door.

"Yes!, its not even morning devotional, and I'm already having a good day." Dahlia drawled moving past the blonde, with a smile on her face. Cara grinned slightly following her ecstatic lover. After heading outside to the balcony that offered a view of her gathered people, Cara took her place in the centre with Dahlia, Berdine and Raina flanking her, with their heads lowered in reverence.

xXx

_As Cara moved onto the balcony with her most loyal Mord'Sith flanking her, she smirked at the closeness of the Lady Rahl and her lover, could they be more obvious. Smiling widely, she moved from the doorway she had hidden herself in. She swiftly moved past a few late arrivals, satisfaction filled her when they didn't even notice her presence, she moved into the People's Palace and headed straight for the Mistress Denna's courters inside the palace. Let the games begin._

_xXx_

In the majestic council chambers Cara was sat at the head of the table, leaning back in her chair with her boots on the table. Listening to the babbling of her nobles and their advisor's, when Denna walked in.

"My Lady there is something that requires your immediate attention" The older blonde whispered in Cara's ear. Cara frowned _what __i__s gone wrong now _she thought before excusing herself from her dull meeting, and exiting the hall with Denna close to her side.

"What is it Denna?" Cara questioned knowing it had to important otherwise the other blonde wouldn't have disturbed her.

"You once told me that, if I had any suspicions about your father's death I should tell you before acting impulsively" Denna said quietly so that passers by wouldn't over hear her.

"What do you mean, you think you know who's responsible" Cara growled hastily, eager to avenge her beloved father's murder.

"I think it was... Dahlia, and I have proof" Denna spoke softly, Cara's entire body stiffened as shock and denial filled her, _it couldn't be, please not her._

_xxxxXxxxx_

Dahlia was talking to general Reagan about improving Cara's security, when Denna walked in looking annoyed.

"What is it my sister" Dahlia asked after dismissing the general.

"I can't find..." the end of Denna's sentence was incoherent.

"What, I didn't catch that last bit" Dahlia drawled walking closer to her agitated sister.

"MY Agiel, I can't find my Agiel, over four thousand years of our sisterhood existing and I'm the first one to lose her Agiel" Denna exploded.

"Crap I always thought it would be Berdine" Dahlia said trying to make light of the situation.

"You gotta help me Dahlia" Denna said a pleading look crossed her face.

"Of course when did you last use it" Dahlia questioned.

"Little over an hour ago, just before devotional" Denna spoke confidently.

"Huh?, how does that work out" Dahlia exclaimed.

"I never actually take my Agiel with me into devotional, _my_ Mistress always said it was disrespectful" Denna explained shrugging.

"Well when we find it you're going to have to break the habit" Dahlia said as she headed towards Denna's chambers with the older blonde close on her heels.

"Dahlia when we find my Agiel, I'm never taking it off" Denna growled.

"What is your proof" Cara forced out of her suddenly dry throat, it couldn't have been Dahlia, but the brunette hadn't been with her the entire day when her father had been murdered, just when Cara had been informed about his untimely death, the thought of the woman she loved betraying her made the blonde want to be sick.

"I found this in her chambers at Jandralyn" Denna said presenting her with a small clear glass bottle, with a light blue liquid in the bottle, Cara didn't need to be a physician to know what it was, _poison_. Cara forced her shaking hand to grasp the bottle.

"I-I need to have it tested" Cara said quietly. This was dream, soon she would awaken with Dahlia at her side, it _had_ to be a dream.

"I'm sorry Cara, I know what she meant to you" Denna said lowering her head, before retreating swiftly. When she was alone Cara leaned against the wall as dry sobs broke free of her chest, it felt like she was having her heart ripped from her chest.

"-Nope not here"

"-Fuck, its not here either"

"-Try under there"

"-Don't be ridiculous Dahlia, I wouldn't have put my Agiel under my bed."

"-Beggars can't be choosers, now look"

"-For Creators sake, fine but I'm telling you its not under there"

"Oh what would you know, you're the one who lost it in the first place"

Denna and Dahlia had practically torn the blondes bedroom apart in search of the illusive Agiel, they still hadn't found it and they were running out of options.

"See what did I tell you its not there" Denna growled at Dahlia as the brunette stood off to the side with her hands on her hips.

"We could always have Berdine commission you another one on the sly" Dahlia suggested.

"Whoa no! Berdine is not finding out about this" Denna yelled.

"Berdine's not finding out about what" The Mord'Sith in question asked from the door way. Dahlia looked at her blonde mentor who had buried her face in her hands chanting "This isn't happening" over and over again.

"Denna seems to have misplaced her Agiel" Dahlia said quietly "Think you can-" Berdine interrupted Dahlia's question quickly "Wait, moment to make fun of that please" Berdine grinned in amusement.

"Berdine its not funny, now listen no one else can find-" Dahlia was interrupted again by Raina appearing at Berdine's side.

"Are you two ever more than three metres away from each other" Dahlia growled in frustration.

"Nope" Raina said popping the "P" as a smirk crossed her face, "So there something you want to tell me" Raina asked.

"Well love it seems that the famous Mistress Denna has lost her crowning feature" Berdine drawled slowly.

"I don't know baby, her breasts still looked attached to me" Raina grinned, Berdine scowled when Raina spoke.

"Are you trying to make me jealous" Berdine growled pulling her shorter lover close to her body.

"Hey you two, eyes on the prize" Dahlia said rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"My eyes _are_ on the prize" Raina answered wrapping her arms around Berdine's waist, as the taller woman leaned down to press her lips to her lovers possessively.

xxxxXxxxx

"-So what is your conclusion physician"

"-Its the same poison used on your father my Lady"

"-And how common is this poison"

"-Its not common at all, only someone with extensive knowledge of poisons, would know of this ones particular effects and the length of which the poison takes to kill someone"

"-What effects, and how long does the poison take to end someone's life" Cara demanded of the man before her.

"Well my Lady the poison can cause paranoia, schizophrenic behaviour and progressive pains in the head and lower abdomen, something your lord father did suffer from" the physician stated "However the poison would have to have been administrated several times a time at regular intervals over a space of approximately twenty years" the man added. Cara visibly slumped with relief, twenty years it couldn't have been Dahlia who'd poisoned her father as herself and the brunette hadn't even turned twenty one yet. But that left the question of why Denna would try to implicate the brunette, rage filled the blonde as she stalked out of the room in search of the bitch who tried to destroy her relationship.

xXx

_She smiled when she saw Cara all but run out of the physician's chambers, so the blonde knew that it wasn't her lover that had poisoned her father, but nevertheless she would continue to chip away at the love between the blonde and her brunette. Seeing Cara break down in tears after she had given the "proof" to the blonde had given her more satisfaction than she'd felt in years. Smirking she walked back down the hall, reaching down to the Agiel at her hip she unsheathed the weapon feeling a slight tingle as the enchantment she had cast failed and returned her features to normal, looking like Denna had offered her access to all areas of the palace, and it insured that no one tried to detain her. Simpletons. _

_xXx_

After hours of tracing Denna's steps there was still no sign of the blonde's Agiel.

"Thats it, I give up" Denna sighed In defeat as she fell into a chair in the large kitchen.

"So I'll get you another one as soon as I can" Berdine said as she took a seat across from the blonde.

"Gah that Agiel was used by my Mistress and her Mistress before her, Gods I'm an embarrassment to the Mord'Sith" Denna groaned.

"Hey look at what Raina found" Raina drawled talking about herself as a third person, in the raven haired woman's hands was an Agiel.

"You gotta be kidding me" Denna said incredulously standing up and walking over to the other woman, "where the hell was it" Denna asked as she cradled her Agiel like she would a new born child.

"In the middle of the hallway" Raina answered going over to Berdine and climbing into the taller brunette's lap.

They all shared a bewildered look. _So someone had taken it but who and why._ Then Cara burst into the room with her murderous gaze centred on Denna, the blonde stalked forward and as calmly as you please, back handed Denna, with every ounce of strength she possessed. Dahlia leaped forward and pulled the furious Cara away from Denna before she could inflict any more damage, Denna was staring at the younger blonde with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"What the hell Cara!" Denna yelled.

"After what you've done you're lucky I not tearing your head off" Cara snarled angrily. Dahlia cupped either side of Cara's stunning face forcing the blonde's full attention to be focused on her.

"Cara, I don't know what has happened or what you saw but Denna has been with us all day" Dahlia said soothingly.

"So let we get this straight, someone took Denna's Agiel and they managed to impersonate her." Berdine spoke up when Cara finally calmed down.

"Who has that kind of power" Denna spoke up licking the blood off of her split lower lip.

"Only a few people in the People's Palace at this time" Raina answered dutifully. Dahlia nodded her head in agreement, before looking back to Cara the blonde's jaw was clenched tightly.

"What is wrong Cara?" Dahlia whispered.

"Nothing" Cara answered quickly, smiling slightly at the brunette.

**TBC . . .**

**AN: So what did you think, anything I can improve on. Let me know. 'Til next time. **


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, it belongs to the idiots who killed Dahlia.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, glad everyone is liking this story. In this chapter you get a little more of she-who-will-not-be-named-yet, Cara and Dahlia have a slight argument(Unhappy face), Berdine, Raina and Denna start to investigate the current situation and Triana is up to something.**

**Chapter four.**

_She watched as the blonde and the brunette exited the kitchen, they weren't as close as they normally would be. A victorious smile crossed her face, but then the blonde reached for the brunette's gloved hand, entwining their fingers tightly. Her smile turned into a scowl as Cara leaned into the brunette's side whispering intimately. This was going to be harder than she'd first anticipated. Her upper lip curled in disgust as a husky laugh escaped the brunette, but then she reminded herself of the next phase in her plan, and she had to force herself not to laugh and alert the happy couple to her presence._

_xXx_

Triana walked through the halls of the people's palace, hand firmly on her Agiel. Servants quickly dodged out of her, they knew a Mord'Sith on the war path when they saw one, under any other circumstances she would have found their reactions amusing, but not today. Already rumours were spreading throughout the people's palace like wild fire, and in Jandralyn it was even worse, Mord'Sith were surprisingly big on gossip, and the news of mistress Denna's Agiel being stolen was the biggest thing since the murder of their previous lord Rahl, something Triana was still investigating. She rounded the final corner and found herself in front of the physician's door, knocking loudly the oak door opened to reveal the ageing man, once he saw the agitated Mord'Sith he quickly moved to the side biding Triana to enter the dark room. Once she walked into the physician's personal quarters, he immediately went over to his large desk, opening one of the numerous compartments he hurried back over to her, presenting a clear glass bottle containing a light blue liquid, taking the bottle from the physician she quickly observed that it had no label on it.

"What is it" Triana questioned.

"Its the poison used to kill the late lord Rahl" The old man answered swiftly, knowing of Triana's fondness for using her Agiel when it wasn't needed.

"And who gave it to you" Triana asked placing the bottle in a small pouch on her belt.

"The Agiel Rahl handed it to me earlier today, she wanted to know what it was and its effects, it can cause..." He was interrupted by Triana, "I know what it does, I don't suppose she mentioned where she found it or who gave it to her" Triana growled.

"No I'm afraid she didn't" He responded nervously, noticing the brunette's clenched jaw and the way she was caressing the hilt of her Agiel.

"Great, fucking perfect" Triana growled sarcastically before exiting the chamber. So she had the poison, but no idea who had it in their possession first, the most progress they'd made in four years and the damn trail just went cold, fucking fates hadn't they messed with the people of D'Hara enough. And to make things even more difficult someone was trying to ruin the Agiel Rahl's relationship with Dahlia, Triana's list of things to do today was now about the same length as her frigging forearm. Triana stalked through a series of less used corridors, knowing that if she bumped into anyone in this mood, she was going to end up shoving her Agiel down their throat. As she approached her personal quarters she roughly pushed the door open, before kicking it shut again, satisfaction filled her at the resulting slam. Moving towards her desk she flipped her journey book open, then reached for her ink bottle that was half-filled with her blood and her quill. Finding a clean page she quickly scribbled a message:

"_No luck, keep a watchful eye on the whelp"_

"_**Done. What **__**i**__**s your next move" **_

"_I'll keep digging, but there __i__s something else going on right now"_

"_**Any thing I can help with." **_

"_Very doubtful, my love"_

_xxxxXxxxx_

"-Mmm, Cara...yes...harder... please"

"Thats it, Dahlia...give it to me, love"

"Oh gods... Cara...I'm gonna...ugh!"

Cara grinned wolfishly when Dahlia arched her hips up to her, and the brunette's inner muscles clamped down on her still thrusting fingers. Cara pressed her fore head to Dahlia's as the brunette tried to get her panting breaths back under control.

"I swear, If you get any better, you're going to kill me" Dahlia said still panting lightly as she clutched Cara's shoulders. Cara smiled at Dahlia's complement, before pressing her lips to Dahlia's gently, pulling away slowly Cara buried her face in Dahlia's neck, feeling blissfully content.

"So do you want to tell me what is wrong?" Dahlia said slowly stroking Cara's strong back soothingly, she'd known something was wrong the moment Cara had pulled her into their bedroom.

"Whoever it was, that was impersonating Denna, they said that they found the poison that killed my father in your room at Jandralyn" Cara admitted, mentally wincing when Dahlia's body stiffened beneath her.

"And you believed that I had killed your father" Dahlia asked, hurt was evident in her voice. Cara did wince then, as regret filled her, how had she ever thought that Dahlia would ever betray her.

"I...For a second...maybe" Cara stuttered she swiftly opened her mouth to explain herself when Dahlia jerked herself out from under her, Cara instantly missed Dahlia's comforting presence.

"So after everything we been through together, you thought that I was capable of killing your father" Dahlia growled walking naked over to lean against their sturdy timber desk, her jaw was clenched tightly. Cara quickly dragged herself off of their bed, and stumbled over to her lover.

"For maybe an instant, when she first gave me the poison and told me that she had found it in your chambers, for a second I thought..." Cara shook her head in denial "...But then I remembered what we have, and I knew that you couldn't possibly have betrayed me, forgive me for ever doubting you" Cara pleaded gently. Dahlia looked into Cara's aquamarine eyes seeing the shame and the love in their depths, but all Dahlia felt was hurt.

"There is nothing to forgive, your the Agiel Rahl, you can do whatever the hell you want and believe whatever you want. I'm a Mord'Sith, Its not my place to say otherwise, so why would you need my forgiveness." Dahlia finished as she made to move past the blonde, Cara caught Dahlia's arm before she could get past her completely Cara shifted so she could whisper gently in the brunette's ear.

"You were never just a Mord'Sith to me, Dahlia. Your happiness and safety mean more to me than my own, Dahlia you're my everything, but I understand if you can't forgive me" Cara said releasing Dahlia's arm, praying that Dahlia wouldn't move away from her. She didn't.

"I forgive you, just don't hurt me again" Dahlia whispered brokenly.

"For as long as I live I will never hurt you again" Cara swore, wrapping arms around Dahlia's waist pulling her against her, she sighed in relief when Dahlia's arms went around her neck.

"I love you" Cara said, leaning up to brush her lips against Dahlia's lightly, she could have cried in happiness at the brunette's next words:

"I love you too" Dahlia said barely above a whisper before returning the blonde's tender kiss.

xxxxXxxxx

"So where do we start?" Denna growled at the other two Mord'Sith, as far as she was concerned, the son of a bitch was a walking dead man or woman.

"Well we need to make a note of all the people that have the kind of power to impersonate you." Berdine stated walking over to her desk, and pulling a piece of parchment seemingly out of nowhere, and the taller woman instantly started writing.

"I'll go see whether the guards have seen anything suspicious in the last few days and I'll also tell them not to let anyone else leave the city until I tell them otherwise" Raina said before swiftly exiting the room.

"You'd better see if anyone has exited the city in a hurry in the past hour" Berdine said absently distracted by her own task.

"You know as well as I do, whoever was impersonating me wouldn't have have left the city without getting what they came for." Denna said passing from side to side, anger radiating off of her in waves.

"How do you know that they haven't got what they came for already." Berdine said lifting her head from her parchment. Denna smirked, Berdine may have been the most down to Earth Mord'Sith but sometimes the obvious alluded her unbelievably easy.

"Because my sister, there has been no assassinations, no thefts, and no one has been kidnapped because if there had been the warning bells would have sounded ages ago" Denna drawled.

"Fair enough, here take a look at this" Berdine said, handing the agitated blonde her list of suspects.

"Most of these already have alibis, they were in the council chamber, Cara trusts the others completely. So where do we go from here" Denna commented returning the list to Berdine.

"We will still need to get statements from them to verify their whereabouts at the time of the instant." Berdine sighed, this was going to take a lot of work.

"You get that done, I'm going to increase the Agiel Rahl's security force." Denna stated.

"It might be an idea to call more of our sisters into the city, as well." Berdine suggested.

"No, no one leaves or enters the city until we find the culprit responsible" Denna said sharply. Berdine nodded in understanding, that would ensure that the culprit couldn't escape the city or that any of their allies could get in.

"Now for the real question, who do we trust and how much do we tell them" Berdine asked reclining in her chair.

xXx

_She waited for the raven haired Mord'Sith to exit Berdine's study, before drawing on her new-found-magic and cast a simple spell, that would make her blend in with her surroundings unseen to the human eye. Sneaking into the spacious room in time to catch the end of their conversation. "...how much do we tell them", she smirked so it would seem they were completely clueless about her identity as they didn't know who to trust. Just then the door behind her opened to reveal Cara and Dahlia_ _the two had their fingers entwined again. But something was wrong it was in the way the brunette's eyes lacked their usual twinkle at being so close to the woman she loved. _

"_What have you found Berdine" Cara asked, settling into one of the many chairs facing Berdine's desk, Dahlia stood at her side._

"_We have no results yet, but we have a game plan." Berdine said softly, "Good, so do I" she thought with a confident smirk._

_xXx_

Cara listened carefully to Berdine's plans, when she had finished Raina had returned reporting that the guards hadn't seen anything incriminating Cara sighed harshly.

"So we have to wait until they make their next move" Cara growled angrily she didn't want to wait around she wanted to find this bastard and melt the skin from their bones. Cara wasn't blind, she'd hurt Dahlia and the brunette would take a little while to trust her again, but Cara had meant what she said, she wouldn't hurt Dahlia ever again, emotionally or physically.

"It would seem so." Dahlia said softly so only Cara could hear her. "But you should all be made aware that this person could also be responsible for the death of Panis Rahl" Dahlia spoke again.

"We should all be careful, whoever they are they know our weaknesses and how to exploit them. They tried to blame Dahlia for my father's death" Cara spoke softly as shame and remorse filled her, until she felt Dahlia's hand on her shoulder looking up into the brunette's eyes she saw the love and forgiveness shinning back at her.

"Forget it Cara, I have" Dahlia said gently, and she meant it. The love she felt for Cara wasn't going to be destroyed because of a few lies, if anything her love for the blonde just got that much stronger.

xXx

_She watched as the brunette's expression filled with love and acceptance. Rage and distaste filled her, so she hadn't managed to cause as much damage as she'd hoped but she was patient. Sneering she quickly exited the room, heading for her next target._

_**TBC . . .**_

**AN: So what do you think Triana is up to, next chapter ****might ****have Darken Rahl in it. 'Til next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, it belongs to the idiots who killed Dahlia.

**AN: Right then in this chapter, Darken Rahl comes to court with Garren and Constance and he ****i****s instantly annoying Cara and pretty much everyone else, like you didn't see that coming. She-who-will-not-be-named-yet makes herself known to Cara, and Triana is up to something (again), now then on with the chapter.**

**Chapter five.**

Cara glared long and hard and the journey book in front of her, her brother the dumbass was coming to the people's palace for a "friendly" visit. She hadn't seen him for almost eight years now, and his presence here was going to give her another problem, like she didn't have enough already. She leaned back in her chair and seriously considered refusing him, she'd blame it on her mother not wanting him here as he was the result of one of her father's little flings with a scullery maid. In the end she just closed the book without replying hoping that her brother would take the hint, she really didn't need to see him. They had nothing to say to each other, they never had if fact when ever she'd talked to him, he'd always brought up the line of succession, claiming that he should at least be considered for the position of lord Rahl and no mater how many times she tried to explain that the people wouldn't except an illegitimate son for their ruler nor would the Mord'Sith, he'd just go on and on about how it wasn't fair and that he was still the oldest child of Panis Rahl. Even when Cara had mentioned the bond between the true Lord or Lady Rahl and their people, Darken had scoffed out something like "it doesn't matter about that all that matters is that someone like me takes the throne", after that Cara had gone out of her way to avoid her pain in the ass older brother.

She sighed tiredly, before stretching out the cramps in her neck and shoulders. Cara looked over to her bed where Dahlia was already peacefully asleep on the left side of the bed with her arm flung over to the right, she smiled softly before standing up from her imposing desk and walked over to the love of her life, she studied Dahlia's flawless face, her Mord'Sith was absolutely stunning when she was awake but there was always an air of stress surrounding the brunette, when she was asleep and relaxed she looked so breathtaking that it literally made it hard to breathe but Cara was blissfully happy knowing that this beautiful woman was hers and hers alone, and now some demented fool was trying to take her mate away from her. _And I almost let them, _the thought of losing the brunette made her heart hurt, she involuntarily clenched her jaw as all the barely controlled rage she been feeling since learning there was a doppelgänger in the palace bubbled to the surface. She needed to catch this scheming bastard and she needed to do it before they managed to do more damage. she leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to Dahlia's forehead, before grabbing her golden sword and quietly sneaked out the door.

xXx

Dahlia was jerked from her peaceful slumber by the chamber door closing, she sat up and a quick glance around the room told her that the blonde had left the safety of their bedroom. she briefly thought about following the blonde to make sure she wasn't harmed, however she put the idea from her mind, knowing how much her Lady Rahl liked her independence and if the blonde thought she was going to be endangered she would have woken Dahlia to accompany her. So she settled back onto the plush pillows behind her, thoughts of the past few hours immediately swamped her mind's eye, there had to be some significant detail they were missing, Cara had been a generous ruler of D'Hara for the past four years, she was a great but merciful military leader, and she was a strict disciplinarian when it came to crime, so who had Cara wronged to the point where they were trying to destroy what Dahlia and Cara had, it made no sense, but tomorrow she would head down to the palace archives and look for anything that would clue them in on who was trying to ruin Cara, and she was looking forward to killing the son of a bitch, slowly. she sighed harshly before turning her body over to Cara's side of their luxurious bed, she buried her face in Cara's pillows and inhaled the blonde's lingering scent, she smiled softly before closing her eyes again and settling down to sleep.

xXx

Cara stalked through the palace corridors over and over again, hours had had gone by and soon it would the sun would be rising. Her hand was firmly on the black and gold hilt of her sword the need for a fight was becoming unbearable. She found her self heading towards the main hall yet again, pushing the massive doors open she entered them to find the entire room swarmed in darkness, odd there was usually at least a few candles lit. As she cautiously entered the room, the solid oak doors suddenly slammed shut seemingly of their own accord, Cara unsheathed her sword and scanned the room for any sign of movement, suddenly there was a flash of light, Cara swiftly turned towards it with her sword raised in an offensive position, a single candle had been lit next to an overstuffed armchair, Cara could only just make out the outlining of a body, unfortunately there was enough light to show Cara the person's features.

"Good morning, Lady Rahl" A female voice drifted over to Cara.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" Cara growled.

"Such hostility Cara, and such meaningless questions, you already know why I'm here as for who I am, I think I'll let you figure that one out for yourself, it will add some flare to this game of ours" The voice drawled back, sounding amused.

"You think this is a game, you crazy bitch. You tried to get me to believe that Dahlia killed my father" Cara sneered, her anger becoming apparent on her voice.

"Yes I did and you believed every word I said, how did sweet, deluded Dahlia take it, wait I already know, she was back in your bed less than four hours later so why complain, your whore is still willing to spread her legs for you and I got some entertainment, everyone wins." The voice said with a chuckle. Cara snarled at the woman's insults before taking an aggressive step forward, suddenly it was though invisible hands were grabbing her, preventing her from attacking the bitch across from her. Cara struggled against her invisible captors but nothing happened, she glared at the shadowy figure.

"Now, now Cara we wouldn't want to wake everyone would we, after all they don't know about my little activities in the palace do they, and it really wouldn't benefit you if your nobles were to lose their trust in you would it." Cara stopped struggling realising the truth in that statement.

"There is a good girl, now listen carefully if you don't want your nobles and their families finding out about me having run of the palace I suggest you send them home. That way they won't find out, and we can play a little rougher without worrying about the consequences." She drawled rising from the armchair and coming into close proximity with Cara, but the blonde still couldn't see her face, due to the lack of light in the hall. _She really is insane,_ Cara thought to herself. Before nodding softly to the woman. If her nobles found out about this nut job hiding inside the palace without being found by the guard or the Mord'Sith they might start another civil war and the peasants in the countryside would suffer the most for it just like they had the last time, it was something Cara couldn't allow, so she wouldn't risk it.

"Good! I'm so glad we understand each other, and because you've been such a wonderful pupil I will grant you something, so what do you want" She said proudly like a teacher to her favourite student. But at least Cara could use this to keep this crazy bitch away from Dahlia.

"I would ask that you stay away from Dahlia, during "our little game", after all she doesn't play as well as I do" Cara said as convincingly as she could.

"No I'm afraid that is something I cannot do, the master desires Dahlia to be his mistress, to rule at his side for all eternity" The woman said. Cara clenched her jaw as tightly as she could, Dahlia was _hers, _not this demented bitch's master's.

"Never mind then, how about you tell me why your master wants Dahlia" Cara forced out from between her gritted teeth, as if she cared, all that mattered was eliminating the threat to Dahlia as soon as humanly possible.

"I would if I knew myself, hurry up Cara we are running out of time" The woman said impatiently.

"What does your master want, then" Cara questioned.

"Oh dear pet, you're not stupid you already know the answer to that one. Tik tok Cara" The woman said in a light tone, yes she did know, whoever the hell this master was, he wanted D'Hara.

"Then tell me, did you murder my father?" Cara finally asked.

"Your father was murdered by his ignorance, it might have been someone very close to him that slipped the poison into his wine glass, but if he hadn't been so ignorant about those around him he would still be breathing and ruling today." The woman answered, before turning and walking out of the main hall, the second the door closed the force holding Cara immobile disappeared and she regained her stolen balance. Cara quickly rushed out of the main hall hoping that she could catch the woman, but the halls were empty and just outside, Cara could see through a large window that the sun was beginning to brighten the horizon. A sigh escaped Cara's lips as she headed towards her bedroom where her sleeping lover resided.

As quietly as she could Cara pushed the door open, entered and shut the door equally as quiet, as she didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty laying just a few metres away from her, and she slowly approached the bed, she reached to undo her sword belt, carefully placing on the floor beside the bed, ensuring that it was within easy reach. Cara began to undo the buttons keeping her red leather vest together, one by one the buttons came undone, she pulled the offending material off of her upper body, before silently dropping it to the floor, then she reached down to her black leather boots, quickly pulling them off she then undid the laces at the front of her black pants, before pulling the loose material off of her golden skin. After shedding all of her clothes she stealthily slide into bed beside Dahlia, the brunette subconsciously shifted into Cara's side, throwing one leg over Cara's and curling her lightly muscled arm across Cara's waist, the brunette sighed softly before burying her face in Cara's neck, Cara smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around Dahlia. But even as she closed her eyes she knew sleep wouldn't come, so she settled for listening to Dahlia's even breathing, she was soothed by the soft melody of her lover's breathing but she couldn't silence the nagging thought in the back of her head, _how do I protect her, if I don't know what __i__s coming after her._

_xXx_

Dahlia woke to find her face snuggled into Cara's neck and her arm across Cara's waist and her leg thrown over the blondes toned thigh. From this position she could feel the slight tension in her blonde's body.

"How long have you been awake" Dahlia grumbled into Cara's neck sleepily.

"I never went to sleep" Was Cara's silky reply, Dahlia lifted her head up to look down at her lover, there was a little frown marring Cara's perfect face.

"Why is that exactly" Dahlia asked arching one of her eyebrows.

"Last night, I wasn't tired so I walked around the palace, I got to the main hall and whoever is hell bent on ruining us was there" Dahlia's entire body stiffened as outrage filled her, before she pulled their silk sheet away from them, she ran her hands along Cara's body checking for injury. Cara caught her seeking hands in her own lifting them and placing them over the blondes heart.

"She didn't touch me well, not physically anyway. She wanted to play a "game" with me" Cara scoffed.

"So this is all a game to her" Dahlia growled, already looking forward to ripping the bitch apart with her bare hands.

"Thats not what worried me" Cara said holding Dahlia's hands tighter, Dahlia squeezed back as Cara opened her mouth to speak again. "She said her master wanted you for himself and that he wanted D'Hara" The blonde said softly.

"Cara I'm not going anywhere, except to the armoury. You need your amour" Dahlia declared, already swiftly rolling away from Cara's side.

"And what good is that going to do" Cara drawled admiring Dahlia's naked form, long lightly muscled legs, firm ass, strong back, long dark brown hair pulled back into a waist length braid.

"Well at least if her "game" turns physical I wont have to worry about you fighting her in leather" Dahlia explained rummaging through her cherry wood chest of drawers, pulling her leathers out.

"And what, pray tell would _you_ be fighting her in. As much as I love to see your naked body, the thought of any one else seeing it pisses me off royally" Cara drawled sarcastically.

"Magic doesn't work on a Mord'Sith Cara, so I wont need amour" Dahlia said going over to their shared wardrobe and grabbing her leather shirt and her corset, putting them on in seconds due to her years of experience.

"Great, a logical Mord'Sith, just what I always wanted" Cara grumbled not moving from their bed.

"Oh you love it when I go all logical on you" Dahlia grinned finally pulling her leathers on, Cara actually pouted as Dahlia hide her flawless body from her view._ Amazing_ Cara smiled, _its absolutely amazing how she can make things better, no matter what __i__s going wrong._

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that one, honey" Cara retorted sarcastically.

"I will, see you later sweetie" Dahlia said pressing a chaste kiss to Cara's sculpted lips and exiting their chamber, her hips swinging seductively.

"Sweetie?" Cara said to herself, she rolled her eyes before burrowing into her Dahlia scented pillows a loud sigh escaped her throat at the intoxicating scent,_ Heaven._

_xxxxXxxxx_

Triana was standing on the steps leading into the people's palace, awaiting the arrival of the bastard son of Panis Rahl the puffed up pigeon would be arriving any minute now, with his Mord'Sith "protectors", the imbecile didn't realise that they were spies of the Lady Rahl, she'd sent them with Darken when she'd exiled him the borderline almost eight years ago. Garren and Constance had been reporting back to Triana every few weeks ever since, and Triana would decide what needed to be brought to her Lady Rahl's attention and pass it on. Just then three black warhorses rode into the courtyard, their riders were the whelp Darken Rahl, Mistress Garren and mistress Constance. Triana schooled her expression into that of the impassiveness of the Mord'Sith before strolling down the marble steps, she reached the three just as they dismounted.

"Sisters, Darken" Triana greeted.

"Sister" Garren and Constance replied in perfect synch.

"Triana, how many times must I tell you, I prefer to be called by my proper title." Darken whined, Triana had to use every ounce of self control not to slam her Agiel into the obnoxious asses jaw.

"I wasn't aware the Lady Rahl had given you a title" Triana growled out annoyed.

"Well...she...um...she hasn't but because she doesn't have children that instantly makes me the heir to the throne" Darken stuttered puffing his chest out slightly.

"Funny, I could have sworn that Cara already had plans to entrust the empire to Dahlia if she were to suffer any unfortunate accidents and die without a true heir" Triana drawled smirking when Darken's chest deflated quickly. To ensure the whelp didn't try to stake a claim on the throne to anyone else Triana quickly added "And Dahlia has plans to give the throne to Berdine if anything happens to her and she has no heirs, so its kind of safe to say that the throne will never be yours, _Darken" _Triana sneered his name to make her point even clearer. Self-righteous anger filled his blue eyes but Triana gave him a dismissive look before turning to her sisters.

"I believe Mistress Denna is awaiting your arrival in her quarters" She said and the two rushed into the palace immediately.

"As for you the Lady Rahl is busy for the rest of the day so you can either deal with me or you can go and amuse yourself for the next seven hours." Triana said crossing her arms over her breasts,

"Seven hours!, but I'm her brother" Darken whined yet again.

"The Lady Rahl is a very important person, so she will be in a lot of meetings, she is also loved by all, so safe to say that some people like to ask for favours or to just pay their respects to her" Triana lied, knowing from Dahlia that Cara would be resting all day as something had happened last night, though her sister didn't go into much detail, it had to be important for the Lady Rahl to take the day off from her duties.

"So my sister is refusing to see me, in favour of peasants and simpletons" Darken all but yelled at her, Triana raised her fingers to her chin and pretended to think really hard.

"Yes" She answered bluntly before walking away from him.

xxxxXxxxx

It was about dinner time by the time Cara woke up, judging from the setting sun, well at least she would be present for evening devotional, she thought before climbing out of bed and walking over to her chest of drawers pulling out a pair of black pants with gold trim, she quickly pulled them over her long legs, before going over to the wardrobe she shared with Dahlia, there she picked a sleeveless red tunic with more gold trim, after that she reached down to the bottom of the wardrobe picked a pair of dark brown knee length leather boots. Then she went over to her dresser and pulled the silk cord that kept her hair in its braid out, before picking her comb up and running it through her waist length blonde hair once all the knots were out she quickly braided it in a similar manner to that of her Mord'Sith. Finally looking presentable she exited her chamber, striding down the corridor she encountered a few of her most trusted guards on their way to devotional, and she couldn't help but feel uneasy, after all Denna was one of her most trusted and faithful Mord'Sith, and in the end those traits had been used against them. She soon found her self outside in the courtyard heading towards the balcony, she took her place in the centre with Dahlia, Berdine and Raina flanking her as always. She looked out at the faces of her people as they all spoke the words that bound them to her, and her to them.

"Mistress Rahl guide us, Mistress Rahl teach us, Mistress Rahl protect us, in your light we thrive, in your mercy we are sheltered, in your wisdom we are humbled, we live only to serve, our lives are yours."

"_In your wisdom we are humbled" _she was supposed to be wise,_ "mistress Rahl protect us" _she was supposed to protect them from danger, and for all she knew the person endangering them could be standing among them even now, and she wouldn't know it.

xXx

_She watched from her place among the crowd, she could clearly see the troubled expression on Cara's face. The whole point of confronting the blonde last night had been to make Cara question herself and her abilities to keep the ones she loved safe. And judging from the way the blonde was alternating her gaze from her people to her lover, she had been successful in her task. She smirked gleefully her master would be happy, her master the Keeper of the ___U___nderworld._

_xxx__xXx__xxx_

Triana made sure that her foot falls were silent as she tracked her prey, Darken. He had been wondering around in circles for the past few hours, Triana would have abandoned her task earlier if the pigeon hadn't stopped by the chambers of the former queen of D'Hara and Cara's mother, as far as she was concerned the grand duchess hated every bone in Darken's body as he was a symbol of her shame and Panis's weakness. But Darken had been in her chambers for at least forty-five minutes talking to her. Unfortunately Triana hadn't been able to overhear what had been said. Then just ahead of her Darken stopped in a secluded corner, he seemed like he was waiting for something, Triana stopped and hid behind one of the numerous granite statues, close enough to see if he moved or if someone joined him. Suddenly the loud clicking sound of high heels assaulted Triana's ears then Cara's mother, Catherine, came into view.

"You're sure you that you weren't followed" Darken whispered when Catherine joined him.

"Of course I am, don't you trust me" Catherine asked hurt clear in her voice.

"Catherine, I trust you with my life" Darken swore.

"Then why do you always treat me like I'm something to be ashamed of" Catherine retorted.

"Catherine I love you, nothing would make me happier than to have you at my side." Darken said raising his hand to caress Catherine's flawless face, the older woman instantly jerked back before he could touch her.

"I said when everything was done Darken. Not a moment before" Catherine said with surprising intimacy in her voice.

"You promise" Darken said, sounding like a child, Catherine smiled slowly before leaning into the younger man, brushing her lips across his gently.

"I promise my love, soon we will finally be able to be together." Catherine said soothingly, before walking back the way she came. _I think I'm going to be sick _Triana thought to herself as Darken stared longingly at Catherine's back, he soon walked away as well, _Follow the pigeon or confront the bitch,_ Triana decided on the latter, she swiftly moved in the direction of Catherine's chambers she didn't knock, simply walked in to find the duchess sitting at her desk, writing in a journey book.

"Well this is an intriguing surprise, Mistress Triana" The older woman drawled standing up from her desk and coming to stand in front of the Mord'Sith. Triana didn't speak, she lifted her gloved right hand and back handed the older woman, gaining satisfaction from the resulting crack of leather on skin.

"What are you playing at Catherine" Triana growled when the older woman looked her in the eyes, Catherine's lip was split, the blonde sighed in acceptance.

"Should have known he was followed" she said more to herself than to Triana.

"Darken is a fool, who believes with Cara's death, I will finally belong to him" Catherine scoffed. Triana stiffened, her mistress was in danger.

"And why would he think that?" Triana snarled as she unsheathed her beloved Agiel.

"Ever since he was a little boy Darken was obsessed with me, of course I wouldn't let him anywhere near me, why would I he was a worthless bastard. Nothing in comparison with my Cara, but still Panis insisted on keeping him around our daughter" Catherine said absently, Triana could guess where this was going.

"But the time Darken came of age, he had convinced himself that we were meant to be together, and in his mind the only thing keeping us from each other was Panis. I loved my husband Triana, but I fear that his death was all my fault" Triana was feeling thoroughly confused, Catherine's exchange with Darken in the hall contradicted everything she had just said, but the older woman didn't seemed to be lying.

"After what I just saw you expect me to believe that" Triana said in a harsh tone.

"Let me tell you what happened and then you can believe whatever you want" Catherine pleaded, Triana nodded slowly.

"One day I was out in the gardens with Cara and Dahlia, when Darken appeared he seemed agitated so I sent them back inside to be with Panis. When we were alone he kept going on and on about how much he loved me. I tried to explain to him that crushes were very common at his age, but that seemed to make him angry. He claimed that it wasn't just a crush, and that he knew it was Panis keeping us apart." Catherine took a deep breathe " Darken told me that if I wouldn't leave Panis, then he would kill him, at that point I just walked away. Three days later Panis was poisoned, and Darken came to me claiming that we could be together now. I've been playing along ever since trying to expose him to Cara." Catherine's breathe hitched on Cara's name and it was then Triana noticed the older woman was crying.

"You're not alone any more, together we can expose him" Triana said softly before exiting the chambers leaving the grieving woman to her sorrow. Triana made her way towards her quarters, when she pushed the door open and closed it, she leaned her forehead against it while trying to process the information she'd just been saddled with. So all along the whelp had been responsible for the death of their beloved lord Rahl, and they hadn't seen it. Triana sighed roughly when she felt a body press against her back, she stiffened right before her love's voice drifted into her ear.

"What has happened" She spoke soothingly.

"I just found out who killed Panis Rahl" Triana said tiredly.

"Well that is what we've been trying to do isn't it." She said bringing her arms around Triana's waist and sliding her hands up to cup Triana's breasts, Triana moaned softly when her lover began massaging them softly through the her leather.

"Yeah but now we get the task of trying to prove it to Cara" Triana groaned when one of her lover's hands left her breasts to trail down in between her legs cupping her heating pussy.

"That shouldn't be too hard after all the man's an idiot, now say my name Triana" She purred rubbing her hand harder against Triana's leather covered clit.

"_Garren"._

**TBC . . .**

**AN: Well then what did you think. Now then I'll give you a hint about the resident nut job, its ****not**** Nicci. I'll bet you were surprised to find out Triana is on the good side for a change, whatever your thoughts let me know. Anyways the next chapter should be up very soon, 'Til next time.**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, it belongs to the idiots who killed Dahlia.

**AN: Okay so after reading your reviews I just wanna say the resident nut job is ****not**** Shota, Mmm bet you're really stumped now aren't ya, and I probably should have mentioned that in the last chapter there is a really big clue as to who "professor whack job" is, if you read carefully enough, and I just gave you another clue, hope it helps ;) I should warn you Dahlia finds out what she did to Cara in crappy-verse, any ways on with the show. **

**Chapter Seven,**

It was late at night and Cara was laying onto of her bed fully dressed with her hands behind her head, the only light in the room was being cast from the roaring fire she'd built in her grand open fireplace over an hour ago. Cara sighed harshly, she'd never been a patient person and waiting for Dahlia to get back from debriefing her Confessor was really starting to grate on her nerves, sighing again she rolled off of her bed and grabbed her sword from its place against her bed side table, strapping it to her waist and she walked out the door, swiftly walking through the corridors, relying on her honed senses to pick up any disturbances, if she heard anything now she knew it had to be her personal stalker because everyone else was in the hall getting debriefed and she had sent all the nobles home as per her instructions, although her lords and ladies had questioned her reasons, so Cara had unleashed Denna on them, she'd never seen the slightly overweight baron move so fast, she thought with a smirk. She finally came to the massive front entrance of the palace, she pushed the solid doors open slowly, looking over her shoulder before slipping through the doors and closing them silently. Rushing down the steps she all but ran across the court-yard and she was close to the granite guard tower when-

"Going somewhere Lady Rahl" That all to familiar voice drawled from behind her, Cara whirred around drawing her sword as she did she came face to face with a tall robed figure their face was concealed.

"What the fuck do you want from me, if you wanted to kill me you should have done it last night" Cara growled.

"I don't want to kill you Cara, I just want to serve my master and right some wrongs" The voice said quietly, Cara rolled her eyes.

"For once would you give me a straight answer, Creator, you remind me of..."_ No it couldn't be, _Cara thought.

"You want a straight answer, fine, I don't belong here, I belong where Richard is the seeker, Kahlan is the mother Confessor and you...well you were the greatest Confessor in history. Does that answer your question" the figure snarled, So this woman was from the same place as Richard, but that still didn't explain her purpose, and frankly she was getting tired of asking, she slowly started to stalk forward her sword held loosely at her side, the figure in front of her drew a black Agiel out of nowhere its soft whine filled her ears, Cara stopped in her track, how was she able to wield an Agiel, it didn't matter this was Cara's chance to end her, and she was going to take it, Cara leapt towards the figure swinging her sword in a strong arc at her foe's neck, her blow was block by the Agiel, Cara pulled her sword back swiftly and swung at her opponent's right side, but she twisted away from Cara's blow.

"You're holding back" She said, Cara could hear the smirk in her voice and she despised it.

"Yes I am" Cara felt compelled to answer before raising her blade up in front of her defensively.

"Don't" Was all she said before rushing towards Cara, they came together in a flurry of blows, however neither one could get a decisive advantage over the other, suddenly Cara's opponent ducked under the blonde's arm and brought her Agiel up towards the centre of Cara's chest, the blonde leaned backwards at her waist only just managing to dodge the killing blow, as her foe pulled her arm back Cara brought her leg up and kicked the other woman square in the chest, sending her stumbling backwards. By this time Cara was covered in a light sheen of sweat, _I'm seriously out of practise _Cara thought to herself.

"Very nice Cara, until next time" The woman said before disappearing in a flash, Cara growled before sheathing her sword as she tried to get her slightly erratic breathing under control.

xxxxXxxxx

Dahlia was leaning over the council table looking over the plans for the palace's catacomb, there could be loads of places for the crazy bitch to be hiding in and they really didn't have the man-power to check them all, at least not within the next few days, after looking at the rest of her companions she decided to pair them up, it seemed safer than letting them all wonder around on their own.

"Okay so, Triana you're with Garren, Constance you're with Denna, Berdine you're with Raina, Rikka you're with Hally Kahlan you're with Richard, Zedd you can keep Catherine company, Darken-" She was interrupted by said person.

"Don't you think someone capable should be guarding Catherine" He sneered, oh he was really beginning to annoy her.

"You are forgetting that Zedd is a wizard of the first order and is more than capable of looking after Catherine, you pillock" Dahlia growled out through gritted teeth, wariness was weighing heavily on her, all she wanted to do was fall asleep with Cara tucked safely in her arms, Creator it had to be early morning by now.

"Well I think-" He didn't get to finish because the double doors at the end of the chamber swung open to reveal a slightly dishevelled Cara, that caused Dahlia to perk up a little.

"Hows the search coming along" The blonde said in an overly sweet voice.

"I have some ideas as to where she could be hiding" Dahlia said when everyone else remained quiet.

"Yeah so do I, Out in the fucking courtyard!" Cara yelled at everyone, Dahlia unsheathed her Agiel and started towards the hall door, but as she walked past Cara the blonde caught her arm.

"Theres no point, shes gone but she did tell me something, apparently she comes from the same place as you three" Cara said gesturing towards Richard, Kahlan and Zedd.

"Okay that does it, Hally we aren't going to sleep tonight until we've searched every inch of the palace, now lets go" Rikka growled grabbing Hally and dragging her out the door.

"Yeah we are gonna go help them" Berdine said for herself and Raina.

"Us too" Denna said as she, Constance, Garren and Triana left the room.

"Any one else" Cara said looking around the room but everyone else stayed put.

"Right then, this woman says that she wants to "right some wrongs", by that I assume she wants to revert the world back to how it was." Cara stated.

"Only the spell of undoing could do that" Zedd supplied.

"Well if you did the spell of undoing on me to get to this reality, who would you do the spell on to change it back" Cara asked the wizard.

"Well I suppose you would have to do it on the person most affected by the spell...that would be Dahlia" Zedd said after thinking for a little while.

"Wait, how was I changed exactly" Dahlia interjected suddenly.

"Well I really don't think you want to know..." Zedd said until he got a look at Dahlia's facial expression "...Well, um, Cara was a Confessor travelling with us because Richard was the true Lord Rahl there, one day Dahlia came along claiming she needed Cara's help in rescuing Cara's son...Dahlia...you betrayed Cara and she was re-broken with powerful magic, and then Kahlan confessed you, and of course Confessor can't survive after they've been confessed so..." Zedd trailed off when he caught a glimpse of Dahlia, her face had gone as white as a sheet and her mouth was opened slightly in shock, there was a long and awkward silence where everyone avoided each other's gaze. Cara looked at Kahlan then at Dahlia before forcing a humourless laugh.

"At least we know why you two always hated each other" Cara said dryly.

"Yeah, in another time and place I stabbed you in the back, and here I thought the Confessor was just a little uptight" Dahlia drawled sarcastically.

"Hey, as far as I'm concerned that never happened" Cara said gently, placing a hand on Dahlia's shoulder, the blonde had to hide her look of hurt as Dahlia shrugged her touch off.

"I'm going to bed" Dahlia said walking out on her own.

"We'll go make sure she is okay, there are still things you need to know" Kahlan said pulling Richard along with her, the sympathy on their faces made Cara want to strangle them.

Dahlia walked down the hall quickly she could hear Kahlan and Richard following her closely. Couldn't they take a hint she wanted to be alone, so she could process the information. She knew that technically _she _hadn't betrayed Cara here, but what could have made her betray the love of her life there, just then Kahlan managed to catch up with her.

"You want to talk about it?" Her tone was low and soothing, it was weird she was used to trading barbed insults with the Confessor. Dahlia breathed deeply before turning to the patient woman, still walking at a hurried pace.

"Why not, do you know what made me do it?" Dahlia asked rounding one of the several corners leading to her bedroom.

"I don't know _why _you did it but I know that she loved you a lot, and I can guess that you felt the same way" Kahlan said softly Dahlia shook her head slowly feeling confused.

"Kahlan who did I serve at the time" Dahlia finally asked after all Zedd had said that Richard had been the true lord Rahl but if she had betrayed Cara she couldn't possibly have followed Richard as well, Richard cleared his throat loudly from her left side.

"You, ah, you served Darken Rahl" Richard said nervously this actually made her laugh a little.

"Darken Rahl, as in the twit who thinks the world revolves around him, _that _Darken Rahl" She grinned turning her head from Kahlan to Richard but all she found was serious looks on their faces, she blinked slowly in disbelief just then a loud clapping sound caught her attention from down a particularly dark corridor, the sound sent shivers up her spine.

"Yes Dahlia you used to serve Darken Rahl, very well if I do say so myself" A feminine voice drifted to Dahlia's ears, it sounded so familiar but she couldn't quite place it. She unsheathed her Agiel in the same instance Kahlan stepped in front of Dahlia drawing her daggers, and Richard stepped beside Dahlia, she could feel the tension in his powerful body. Slowly a figure came forward the woman was clad in a robe.

"Come on Dahlia, is that any way to treat an old friend?" The tone the woman used was icy, she felt like she had listened to it a thousand times but she still couldn't think of _where._

"I know you don't I" Kahlan questioned raising her daggers in an offensive way.

"Yes you do mother Confessor, all though not as well as Cara or Dahlia-" The voice sneered "-though you might as well put your weapons away, I'm here to deliver a message to dear Dahlia" She finished clasping her gloved hands in front of her robed body very patiently, Dahlia nodded at the woman slowly, clenching the hilt of her Agiel tightly.

"The keeper wants your soul back" She laughed sinisterly before disappearing in a brilliant flash of light.

**TBC. . .**

**AN: So then do you finally know who it is, it doesn't really matter if you don't 'cause I will be revealing who it is within the next two chapters and thats a promise :) Any ways I would love to hear your views and opinions on this chapter, creative criticism is welcome, the next chapter should be up within the next four days, 'til next time. **


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, it belongs to the idiots who killed Dahlia.

**AN: Okay so its earlier than I said but oh well, this is ****_the _****chapter I reveal all. Also in this chapter, Cara has to make Dahlia feel better you know what that means, lemons. And then of course you have Triana and Garren trying to expose Darken but it doesn't play out like they expected, and Berdine annoys Raina, so Raina decides to get a little payback ;)**

**Chapter eight.**

Cara stared at the floor as Zedd explained what had happened in her other life, about Grace her sister, about someone called Leo, apparently she had cared a great deal about him but now the thought of being with anyone other than Dahlia revolted her on so many levels, and then the wizard had talked about their many adventures together the most horrifying of which was when she'd had to rescue Kahlan from the Margrave of Rothenberg, pink dresses, having to talk in rhymes, sewing, it made her want vomit, hell she might be the Lady Rahl of D'Hara but she would gouge her eyes out before she even thought about wearing a dress or took up sewing. Just as Zedd finished the hall doors burst open to reveal a flustered Richard he was panting lightly, Cara jogged down the lengthy hall until she was at her friend's side, one look at his face and Cara felt dread fill her.

"What is wrong, is it Dahlia?" Cara asked hastily searching Richard's face for some kind of indication of what had gone wrong.

"We had a run-in with..." Cara was running through the door before Richard could finish his sentence, if that bitch had done anything to Dahlia, Cara was going to skin the bitch alive and boil her in hot oil with a smile on her face, she skidded around a corner and pushed herself to run faster her thigh muscles were beginning to burn but as far as she was concerned she couldn't get to Dahlia fast enough.

"Lady Rahl!" Cara heard Berdine's yell from down the hall and soon there were two pairs of thundering foot-steps behind her, finally the three of them reached the blonde's bedroom. Cara burst through the door and her eyes landed on Dahlia and she was overcome with relief to find her love unharmed, Dahlia was sitting on the edge of their bed with her Agiel unsheathed its soft whine filled the barely lit room with Kahlan leaning against the wall opposite Dahlia the Confessor was twirling her daggers in her hands slowly, Cara crossed the room in a few long strides, she grabbed Dahlia by the strap that connected the brunette's neck piece and corset and yanked the brunette into her arms, at first Dahlia remained ridged and unresponsive to her touch but she soon sighed contently when her lover's arms went around her shoulders at last.

"What happened" Raina asked from her place at the doorway, the raven haired Mord'Sith was looking at Kahlan.

"Whoever is stalking Cara and Dahlia paid us a visit" Kahlan said coming over to Berdine and Raina.

"Did we find anything" Berdine asked.

"All she said was that the keeper wants Dahlia's soul back, and Dahlia said she recognises the voice but she can't think of where she has heard it before" Kahlan said quietly to them, the two Mord'Sith shared a look of pure irritation.

"This bitch is really starting to annoy me, why can't she grow a spine and come face us like..." Berdine trailed off and crossed her leather clad arms over her breasts looking very thoughtful. Kahlan looked at Raina with an eyebrow raised, thee raven haired Mord'Sith shrugged before studying her lovers face.

"Hey Berdine, do you want to share with the rest of us" Raina said after a few minutes of her lover remaining silent.

"I just thought of something, snakes have very flexible spines right?" Berdine said to the other women, Kahlan look perplexed at Berdine's seemingly random question.

"Thats what you're always telling me, where are you going with this" Raina said loudly.

"Shh! let me think" Berdine snapped her eyes becoming glazed over as she concentrated hard, Raina clenched her jaw, knowing that Berdine was probably onto something big, but damn it all to the underworld she hated it when people shushed her.

"Right! Dahlia said she knew the voice but she couldn't place it, this person was also able to handle an Agiel which indicates that its a Mord'Sith, and the only Mord'Sith she hasn't been in any real contact with over the years is Mistress Nathair!" Berdine exploded rapidly, looking very pleased with herself Kahlan's jaw dropped in surprise as Berdine looked at them expectedly.

"How the hell do snakes come into that equation!" Raina yelled incredulously.

"Well Dahlia's Mistress's nickname among the Mord'Sith was "The Snake" so..." Berdine trailed off with a victorious smile, Kahlan nodded in acceptance before going over to Cara and Dahlia the two were still clinging to each other tightly, Raina looked up at Berdine, the taller woman was looking down at her through hooded eyelids and the bright blue of her lover's eyes had darkened considerably in...lust?. _Only Berdine could get __aroused__ at a time like this, _Raina thought to herself as she rolled her eyes, but suddenly a plan formed in her head and she smirked at her lover and she placed a gloved hand on Berdine's forearm.

"You know, when you figure things out like that, it makes me really wet" Raina purred suggestively leaning into Berdine's deliciously curvy body, the taller woman's lips parted slightly as she lowered her head down to Raina's, Berdine closed her eyes, Raina's lips were so close she could already taste their sweetness but then it was gone and she nearly whimpered at the loss, opening her eyes she looked pleadingly into the dark eyes of her lover.

"Raina..." She breathed, need was coursing through her so bad it almost hurt.

"I know, but you are going to have to wait until later" Raina whispered gently before walking over to the others in the room making sure to put a little more sway into her hips, _That'll teach her to shush me_ Raina smiled evilly.

Cara kept her arm around Dahlia's waist as Kahlan told them Berdine's theory, Nathair, determination filled her, Dahlia's former Mistress or not, the bitch was dead woman for everything she'd ever done to Dahlia, but if _this_ Naithair was from the same place as Kahlan, what had happened to the Naithair _here_, there were too many unanswered questions for her liking.

"So what is the plan, my Lady" Raina drawled coming over to them and if Cara wasn't mistaken there was a definite twinkle in the Mord'Sith's eyes.

"When we have all rested, we are going to search every inch of the palace thoroughly and pray we find her, that is all we can do." Cara said absently as she stroked Dahlia's hip lovingly.

"But she has magic, how does she even have magic?" Dahlia groaned rubbing her gloved hand over her face in wariness.

"She serves the keeper right, so he probably gave her a little present before sending her back" Berdine growled coming over to them looking frustrated, _what was Raina up to now, _Cara thought as she slowly trailed her hand up and down Dahlia's back soothingly.

"Look, its like an hour before dawn, we can ponder the hows, when is, and whys of it all tomorrow after we've all rested for a few hours" Cara said as she felt Dahlia snuggle into her side.

"Is that an order only I'm too wired to sleep" Raina said, all the while sharing a heated look with Berdine.

"Just a suggestion" Cara drawled, she could hear Berdine's sigh of relief and Raina smirked slightly.

"Good because I wanted to check the catacombs before I turn in" Raina smirked before turning on her heels and walking out the door, a sound of distress sounded from Berdine and Cara actually felt a twinge of sympathy as the taller woman followed her lover out the door.

"Well I'll see you two later" Kahlan said quietly.

"Yeah goodnight Kahlan" Cara called out to Kahlan's retreating back, just as she trailed her hand down to cup Dahlia's firm ass, earning her a sensual moan from her brunette.

"Thought you wanted to rest" Dahlia gasped as Cara pulled their bodies together and licked and sucked at the few inches of Dahlia's exposed throat.

"Well if you'd rather sleep" Cara said abruptly ceasing her ministrations and walking over to their bed, pulling her tunic off in the process.

"No" Dahlia said even to her ears it sounded desperate as she hurried over to Cara, pressing herself against the blonde's strong golden back in a silent plea. Cara turned around to face the brunette's lustful expression, she raised her hand to cup the side of Dahlia's beautiful face, she leaned forward and captured Dahlia's soft lips, they both moaned at how right the kiss felt, Dahlia opened her mouth and slide her tongue out in the same instance Cara did the same their tongues met in a sweet dance, Cara groaned at Dahlia's taste, the brunette was so addictive and Cara knew with every fibre of her being that she would be hooked for a lifetime. Cara smiled when Dahlia reached in between their heating bodies to cup her straining breasts, the brunette used her thumb and fore finger to tease the blonde's tight nipple, Cara gasped into Dahlia's hot mouth arched her back into the touch, suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, they pulled back and looked at each other, _she wouldn't knock would she?._

"Who is it?" Cara called out after pulling back from Dahlia.

"Its Denna" The blonde Mord'Sith replied, Cara relaxed only slightly.

"Strip" Cara said to Dahlia before reaching down to grab her discarded tunic and pulling it back on, she nearly hissed when the cotton rasped against her sensitive nipples, she walked across the luxurious furs that covered the chamber floor, she pulled the door open just enough for her to slip outside the room and into the hall, she didn't want anyone else catching a glimpse of Dahlia's stunning body except her, after all she was a very possessive person. Coming face to face with Denna, Cara leaned back against the door with her arms crossed.

"How old was I when I first broke someone with an Agiel" Cara asked, only herself, her father and Denna knew that little piece of information.

"Six, give or take a few months" Denna stated confidently, Cara smirked when Denna had finished.

"So what did you want" Cara asked barely noticing the very early morning sun beginning to lighten the hall.

"Darken has disappeared no one has seen him for at least an hour" Denna stated calmly Cara growled in annoyance, she had the highlight of her existence in her bed, by now she was probably naked, and she was being interrupted because her whiny ass brother had gone missing.

"We can search for-" Denna began but Cara cut her off.

"No, I need everyone well rested for later, Darken will show up and if he doesn't well-" Cara trailed off suggestively, Denna grinned sadistically.

"Goodnight my Lady" Denna said lowering her head in respect.

"Goodnight Denna" Cara said turning her back on the slightly older blonde and re-entering her bedroom, and what she found nearly had her cumming on the spot, Dahlia was on her back completely naked in the centre of their bed with her eyes clenched shut, her back was arched tight as a bow-string while one of her hands played with her right nipple, her legs were bent at the knee and spread wide as her other hand rubbed her clit in hard circles, the strangled cries coming from the brunette's mouth were making her own cunt weep with her juices.

"Mmm Cara" Dahlia moaned bucking her hips into her fingers, she could see the evidence of Dahlia's arousal glistening on the insides of Dahlia's thighs just the sight was making her mouth water for a taste of the brunette. Cara smiled at the lustful note in her lover's voice, before pulling her tunic off tossing it off to the side, she lifted one foot up and pulled her boot off silently before doing the same with the other, she hastily undid the laces of her leathers pulling them off she dropped them of to the side with the rest of her clothes. Cara walked slowly over to her distracted lover noting the light sheen of sweat covering the brunette's body, Dahlia's cries were getting louder as she strained into her teasing fingers, Cara smirked before grabbing Dahlia's wrist and forcing the brunette's fingers away from her dripping folds, Dahlia's blue eyes flew open and met Cara's aquamarine as she whimpered in need.

"I don't remember telling you to fuck yourself, my love" Cara growled, Dahlia could sense the note of dominance in Cara's voice and the Mord'Sith in her was begging for her to submit to the superior force.

"I'm sorry Mistress, I couldn't resist" Dahlia whimpered as Cara released her wrist and climbed onto the bed and straddled her waist, there was a slight frown on the blonde goddess's face.

"Thats a shame pet, because now you're gonna have to be punished" Cara purred Dahlia bit her lip to keep from begging her Mistress to take pity on her, the pressure between her legs was building to the point it was almost painful. Cara leaned down to press her lips against Dahlia's she nipped at Dahlia's lower lip hard demanding entrance, Dahlia opened her mouth and Cara was instantly thrusting her tongue into Dahlia's mouth, she closed her lips on Cara's tongue and sucked loving the groan the blonde released. When Cara pulled away from her, she leaned up to try and initiate another kiss but Cara slide down her body so the blonde could lick the rosy tip of Dahlia's nipple, Dahlia gasped loudly loving the contact but she needed so much more to relieve the ache in between her legs.

"Grip the headboard if you let go, I'll stop, do you understand" Cara said sternly she started to pant heavily as she raised her hands to the headboard gripping it tightly she watched as Cara lowered her mouth to her hard nipple again.

"Good girl" Cara praised her.

Cara took Dahlia's nipple into her mouth and sucked hard on it a few times before rising her head again, Dahlia nearly cried out in her frustration that urge faded as the blonde began to suckle on her other nipple, while she used one hand to roll her other nipple between her thumb and fore finger, Dahlia dug her nails into the headboard as she arched her back, just as Cara pressed her toned thigh into Dahlia's wet pussy, Dahlia cried out in rapture and started rubbing her pussy against her thigh, she moaned against Dahlia's breast when she felt just how wet Dahlia was, finally her need to taste Dahlia's luscious cunt became overwhelming and after making sure Dahlia's hands were still in place she licked and nibbled her way down to Dahlia's hot centre. She gripped Dahlia's lightly muscled thighs and squeezed hard enough to bruise earning her a hot little gasp, she leaned forward and blew teasingly on Dahlia's hot cunt, the brunette screamed in frustration and clawed at the solid headboard desperately.

"Please Mistress, I'll never disobey you again, just please" Dahlia begged thrusting her hips up to Cara's mouth trying to get the blonde to touch her where she needed it most, Cara licked Dahlia's cunt from centre to her clit, the brunette screamed when she lapped at her swollen clit firmly.

"Please what, Dahlia" Cara asked looking up at Dahlia from her place in between the brunette's legs, she was drawing lazy circles on the brunette's upper thighs with her nails.

"Please Mistress fuck me, please" Dahlia panted out writhing in arousal Cara smiled in satisfaction before tilting her head back down to Dahlia's dripping pussy, without warning she plunged her tongue into Dahlia's cunt groaning loudly when Dahlia's salty sweet essence coated her tongue, she pumped her tongue inside Dahlia several times before pulling it out and latching onto the brunette's clit and sucking on it as hard as she could, Dahlia was a writhing mass of nerves under Cara's skilful tongue every lick, suckle and thrust was right where she needed it, she could feel the familiar tightening in her lower stomach beginning to get stronger, suddenly pleasure coursed through her, sending her body into violent shudders and her inner muscles clamped down on Cara's thrusting tongue as her mewls of ecstasy filled the silence of the room, as her body quivered in the aftermath of her orgasm, Cara crawled back up the length of her body, before pressing a tender kiss to Dahlia's lips.

"-I love you, Dahlia"

"-I love you too, Cara"

xxxxXxxxx

"How did we manage to lose him, I mean seriously, we turn our backs for two minutes, and poof he is gone" Triana ranted as she paced back and forth along the length of her bedroom.

"Don't worry Triana, I doubt he'll try anything tonight, he is not that big of a fool" Garren drawled, the other brunette was in bed completely naked and her long dark hair had been let down from its normal braid, and the thick tresses were surrounding her lover's gorgeous face, but Triana was too annoyed to even contemplate joining her lover yet.

"How do you know that Garren, he could be on his way to Cara's bedroom right now and we wouldn't know it" Triana growled finally sitting down on the edge of their bed she could feel the mattress dip as Garren crawled over to her Garren's arms went around her and the other woman pressed her generous breasts against her back suggestively.

"Cara has Dahlia with her, and its not like the Lady Rahl can't defend herself now is it?" Garren purred as she traced the shell of Triana's ear with her tongue, Triana shivered in pleasure and closed her eyes, but she couldn't lose herself in Garren's touch while there was a threat to her Lady Rahl wondering around.

"Not tonight Garren" Triana said gently as Garren started nibbling her neck, the other brunette sighed harshly and stopped her teasing but she stayed close to Triana.

"You haven't slept in two days Triana, I know you want to protect Cara to the best of your capabilities I do too, but you can't do that if you're half asleep" Garren reasoned nuzzling the side of Triana's face lovingly.

"I'll sleep when Cara is safe" Triana said even as she tilted her head to the side so she could press a kiss to Garren's full pink lips.

"You're not invincible Triana you're going to get yourself killed" Garren stated against Triana's lips, the other woman sighed she she stood up breaking Garren's hold on her, Triana was walking towards the door slowly.

"Don't worry about me Garren, go to sleep" Triana said softly before slipping out the door.

"Yeah like that is going to happen" Garren grumbled to herself with a resigned sigh before getting out of bed and reaching for her pants.

xxxxXxxxx

Raina walked down the dusty hall of the catacombs her senses on full alert. The only illumination in the series of corridors was a few candles that cast eerie shadows along that hall. Berdine was lagging behind her and she could feel the taller woman's gaze lingering on her ass as she walked ahead of her.

"Why did you want to do this, again" Berdine growled from behind her.

"I'm not tired Berdine, but you can go to bed if you want to" She drawled knowing that Berdine wouldn't go to bed without her, it was the same for her, she couldn't sleep if Berdine wasn't by her side. Suddenly her ears picked up a faint rustling sound just down the hall, she unsheathed her beloved Agiel, its soft whine was joined by Berdine's as her lover drew her Agiel as well. Cautiously walking down the hall with Berdine moving to her side they followed the rustling until they came to a large chamber, Raina moved and pressed her back flat to the door and placed her hand on the handle, before looking at Berdine, the taller woman was looking into her eyes her strong body was tensed, sharing a nod Raina flung the door open and Berdine rushed forward with Raina just behind her, when they both got in they found Darken Rahl mixing what looked like multicoloured liquids together in a glass veil, he looked up when they entered and all the colour drained out of his face, and while he stood there frozen Raina moved forward calm as you pleased and slammed her Agiel into the side of his head rendering him unconscious, as his body fell to the floor Berdine came forward and inspected the glass veil, at the bottom of the glass was a light blue liquid, she picked it up and held it up to Raina's gaze.

"Is that what I think it is" Raina asked as she removed her belt and bound Darken's hands with it. Berdine nodded grimly, it was the poison used on Panis Rahl. Suddenly there was a commotion at the entrance and Garren and Triana filed into the chamber, their eyes widened in surprise.

"Do you two want to tell me what you're doing down here" Berdine asked eyeing them suspiciously, she stood there with her Agiel unsheathed as the two explained that they'd be trying to find Panis Rahl's murderer for years, that they'd recently found that it was Darken but they lacked the evidence to go to Cara, Berdine could see the truth in their eyes and sheathed her Agiel.

"Well seeing as you two have been working on this for so long, I'll let you two take this to Cara" Berdine said holding out the poison to them.

"Annnd you can take this piece of shit to her as well" Raina said delivering several hard kick to Darken's ribs for good measure.

"Thanks" Triana said taking the poison from Berdine just as Garren crept up behind Raina and tried to pull the raven haired woman away from Darken.

"Hey what are families for" Berdine said shrugging, just as a loud grunt came over from the other three, Raina had her gloved palm buried in Darken's hair holding him up as Garren punched him repeatedly, both woman were smirking sadistically, she shared an eye roll with Triana.

"Lets help them" Triana suddenly said.

"Thought you'd never suggest it" Berdine agreed easily.

**TBC. . .**

**AN: So then there you go, all has been revealed if you can't remember who Nathair is, she was Cara and Dahlia's school teacher, she tricked Cara into thinking her father sold her to the Mord'Sith and she was confessed by Kahlan which ultimately killed her, So what did you ****think. 'Til next time.**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, it belongs to the idiots who killed Dahlia.

**AN: Well its Nathair, well done if you you got it right, though I have to admit the big revelation didn't have as much grandeur as I wanted, hell it was practically non-existent, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Chapter nine.**

Cara was sat on her throne clad in her black and gold armour looking at the man who killed her father, her own brother. Though oddly enough she felt nothing, no rage, no sadness, no guilt for not seeing the truth staring her in the face for years, she was blissfully numb as she looked at him. The same couldn't be said for the quad of Mord'Sith in the room, all of them had their Agiels unsheathed, their faces normally so cold and emotionless were burning with deadly intent.

"Cara I beg of you, have mercy" the whine cut through the silence of the room although then was the satisfying crack of leather meeting bare flesh as Constance backhanded Darken with enough force to make his head whip to the side hard enough that she wouldn't be surprised if he had whiplash, she smirked coldly that slight tingle wasn't going to hold a candle to the agony she was going to inflict on him the moment she was certain that Dahlia was safe. She leaned forward in her throne so she could see the fear shining in his eyes.

"When it comes to you _dear_ _brother _mercy has no place in my soul" she sneered she nearly grinned when a cold sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Please Cara I was tricked" Darken whimpered.

"Well go on then who tricked you, some voices in your head telling you to kill our father, for the love of the spirits what did he ever do to you, he actually cared for you." she hissed venomously.

"It was...it was, Catherine. She begged me to kill him, she said he was abusive towards her" Darken said desperately, she gave Constance a pointed look and the tall brunette backhanded him again, reopening the cut in his lip. When Garren had woken her up and asked her to come into the throne room she'd found Darken looking very groggy, with a split lip, he'd been bleeding from a small cut in his cheek another by his eyebrow and he'd been holding his ribs wearing a pained expression she'd almost felt concerned but then Triana had presented her with a glass veil with an all too familiar liquid in the bottom, the two Mord'Sith had then relayed the details of them investigating her fathers murder and then finally finding Darken concocting the poison down in the catacombs although the two brunette's had lowered their heads slightly which made her think something else had gone on down there, but right now she felt so much gratitude towards them both that she had let it go.

"So what you're saying is that my mother, the woman who felt nothing but love and devotion for my lord father, asked you to kill him-" Darken was nodding furiously, "-is there any truth in what he says" she asked Triana who seemed to know a lot about Darken's plans.

"Your mother has already confided in me that Darken has been obsessed with your mother from a very young age he often tried to pressure her into a relationship with him, then he came to your mother one day saying that if she didn't leave your father he would kill him, she thought he was being melodramatic and ignored him, it was a few days after that..." Triana trailed off when she saw the look in her Lady's eyes, there was no life in them she almost shivered in fear as Cara slowly stood up from her throne and descended the steps the sounded of her boots clinking against the cold marble was the only sound to be heard besides the harsh breathing of Darken Rahl which became more and more erratic with each of Cara's footfalls.

"So you harassed my mother because you had a crush on her and you then killed my father because she thought you were a sad, confused little brat, and now you are trying to blame everything on her, is that everything Triana?" Cara asked as she circled Darken's bumbling form.

"Thats everything my Lady" she answered crossing her arms over her breasts and leaning back against the marble column just behind her.

"Denna you and Constance will take this traitorous little shit down to the dungeons, after that make sure your ready to search the catacombs" the two hurried to follow Cara's instructions, knowing full well that even the tiniest thing could unleash Cara's stewing fury.

"Berdine take Raina and wake up Richard and Kahlan, I wouldn't even bother with Zedd." the tall brunette quickly did as she was told.

"Hally you and Rikka go find something to do, I don't care what it is just do it somewhere else" the two swiftly exited.

"Well you two have certainly proved yourselves today and to show my appreciation I'm going to grant you anything you want." Cara said turning to face two of her most loyal Mord'Sith.

"My Lady we were simply doing our duty" Garren said impassively.

"Yes you were and you did it well, this is why I feel the need to reward you, now name your price before I change my mind" she said tilting her blonde head at them curiously.

"My Lady, nothing would make me happier than to marry the woman I love." Triana stated softly.

"I wasn't even aware you were seeing someone, but if that is what you really want I'll preform the ceremony whenever you want. Garren?" she asked the other brunette, but Garren looked at Triana with an adoring smile before reaching down and entwining their fingers, she smiled at this show of affection, she had thought that it would be Berdine and Raina who asked to her if she would marry them first but maybe they would after Triana and Garren, she frowned slightly, _would Dahlia ever want to get married._

"Now then I'm going to wake up Dahlia" she said more to herself as the brunette's were now gazing into each other's eyes dreamily.

xxxxXxxxx

Dahlia came awake to the sensation of someone stroking the side of her face gently, after blinking rapidly she opened her eyes, she found Cara sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You're dressed" She pouted before stretching out her muscles, finally she noticed _how _Cara was dressed, full black and gold armour, she sat up in bed and took in Cara's body language, judging from the tense muscles, her free hand was clenched tightly and her troubled expression, something had happened in the hour she'd been asleep.

"What is wrong" she asked reaching for Cara's free hand, and prying her fingers apart so she could entwine their fingers.

"Turns out it was Darken all along, he killed my father-" Cara whispered not looking her in the eye, Dahlia lifted her hand and placed it on the nape of Cara's neck after applying slight pressure she forced the blonde to look at her, there was no emotion in her eyes.

"-How did I not see it, Dahlia, all the evidence was looking me in the face" Cara said gently, Dahlia leaned forward and brushed her lips against Cara's gently offering what little comfort she could.

"All that matters is that you know now and you can make him suffer for it." she said gently against the blonde's sculpted lips, she pulled back in time to get a glimpse of Cara's smirk, it was intimidating but arousing at the same time. But she knew from the blonde's demeanour that she wouldn't be interested in a repeat of last night at least not until after their little hunt but that didn't mean she couldn't try.

"Is everything ready?" Dahlia asked beginning to caress the back of Cara's neck with the feather light touch of her nails, loving the way Cara shivered under the touch.

"As ready as can be" Cara groaned lightly when Dahlia started massaging the muscles in the back of her neck, then there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in!" Cara called out the door opened to reveal, Berdine with one of her gloved hands over her eyes.

"Is it safe, I really don't want to get blinded by the two of you having comfort sex" Even Cara smiled a little at that, Berdine really knows how to lighten the mood.

"No you prefer _having_ the comfort sex-" Raina smirked coming into the room with a determined stride "-Anyways everything is ready and the rest of us want to make our move, if you're ready that is" Raina finished clasping her hands in front of her.

"Great now I have to get up" Dahlia groaned slightly.

"Look at it this way the sooner you get up, the sooner we catch Nathair and the sooner we can get back here" Cara said with a smirk.

"Mmm, how I am humbled by your wisdom, my Lady." Dahlia growled sarcastically as Cara climbed off the side of the bed allowing her to get up before turning to an arguing Berdine and Raina.

"You two, stop arguing about your sex life and get out." interrupting the other couple in the room.

"Cara, do I flaunt myself in front of other women" Raina asked abruptly placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes you do Raina, now would you two go find someone else to annoy while Dahlia gets dressed" Cara said sternly narrowing her eyes on them in a glare, eventually they got the message and left, but not before imparting a little information.

"Thats it!, you're sleeping on the couch tonight" Raina yelled loud enough that Cara could hear her from down the hall.

"Aww come on, Raina not the couch" Berdine grumbled to her mate.

"Those two will never change" Cara commented turning back to Dahlia to find the brunette already half dressed.

"Not so long as they have each other" Dahlia agreed pulling her corset on.

"I can't decide if that is a good thing or a bad thing" Cara said absently as she walked over to her lover to help her with the numerous straps her leather was adorned in.

"Well it gives them extra incentive when they are fighting, I mean have you ever seen one of them when the other has been killed, its beyond scary. Fact I've seen Berdine tear her way through a Gars nest single handedly when the bastards caught Raina unawares, and I've seen Raina dodged over a dozen arrows when Berdine got hit, and that is not exactly easy." Dahlia finished in the same instant Cara was done with all the buckles.

"Love is only a weakness if you let it make you weak." Cara agreed gently, Dahlia frowned at the out of character statement but she brushed it off, after all they were about to go hunt a mad woman.

Cara stood just outside the entrance to the catacombs she was breathing deeply with her hand on her sword.

"We are ready when you are, my Lady" Triana said from beside her.

xxxxXxxxx

"I've split everyone into groups and I've given them each an area to search, by my reckoning we should be able to get through half of them today and the others tomorrow." Dahlia said coming over to stand at Cara's right side.

"Pray it doesn't take that long" Cara muttered before taking her first step towards the entrance with the people she loved and trusted most in the world behind her. After breaking off into their respective groups which were Berdine, Raina and Kahlan and Richard, Constance and Denna and Cara, Dahlia, Triana and Garren they all split up and went down their designated tunnels. Cara lead the way down a particularly narrow passage, and worked her way down several other side corridors, until she came to a flight of stairs, looking around her she couldn't see or hear anything incriminating, slowly moving forward she checked the dusty railing on the side of the steps, motioned for Dahlia to come closer, when the brunette got to her side she pointed to what looked like a partial hand print in the dust that coated the railing.

"Trap?" Dahlia whispered so low not even Garren and Triana would have heard her, and they were only about one and a half feet behind them.

"Definitely, stay here with Garren and Triana" She replied just as low as Dahlia, before placing her boot on the top step, Dahlia snagged her arm before she could take another.

"If its a trap then I should be the one going down there not you." Dahlia whispered trying to pull Cara back.

"You're the one she wants Dahlia, which is why you're staying up here, and if I'm not back in thirty minutes you're going to go back the way we came as fast as you possibly can and you're going to go into hiding-" Cara caught Triana's eye and the other brunette came closer to her, "-If I don't come back, you will follow Dahlia wherever she goes and you will respect and serve her as if she were me, do you understand?" Cara whispered fervently.

"As you command My Lady" Triana said bowing her head before returning to Garren and wrapping her arms around her lover and holding her tight.

"What are you doing Cara" Dahlia whimpered softly.

"I'm making sure that you're safe, its all I ever really wanted" She said trying to withdraw her arm from the brunette's hold.

"Cara at least let me come with you...please" Dahlia pleaded Cara placed her free hand on side of Dahlia's face, before leaning in to the brunette she pressed her lips to Dahlia's, the brunette gasped desperately and moved her lips beneath the blondes, the blonde opened her mouth and the brunette eagerly slid her tongue into the blondes mouth, letting go of her arm and wrapped her arms around Cara's waist, Cara moaned and tangled her tongue with Dahlia's indulging in her sweet taste before pulling back suddenly using Dahlia's momentary confusion to quickly jog down the stairs and jerking the large door open she slipped inside and pulled it shut, but not before she caught a glimpse of Dahlia's stricken face the sight tore at her heart. Cara reached down for the inside lock and slipped it into place.

"Cara damn it open the door!" Dahlia yelled before it started shaking in its frame.

"Dahlia just wait for me okay" Cara called back.

"Cara if you don't open the door right now, I will never forgive you" Dahlia yelled back, Cara smirked slightly before pressing her forehead to the door.

"I love you" Cara yelled back.

"Oh you do not get to pull that line with me" Dahlia growled back, slamming her fist into the door for good measure.

"Isn't that touching, but I suppose when I kill you she'll know that you loved her." Nathair's hiss sounded from behind her, Cara whirled around to come face to face with a younger looking Nathair than the one from her reality.

"Big words for a has-been, Naithair." Cara drawled slowly taking a few steps further.

"This "has-been" taught you everything you know" Nathair hissed again as she began to access Cara for any noticeable weakness.

"Not in this reality" Cara sneered as she began to circle the other woman.

"This reality isn't the real one Cara, in the real one Kahlan killed Dahlia and you just stood by and let her" Nathair smirked unsheathing her Agiel, Cara clenched her jaw at that statement, _had I just stood by?, it didn't matter Dahlia was alive and well, and if I have anything to do with it she is going to stay that way _Cara thought to herself as she pulled her sword out of its scabbard with a metallic ringing sound.

"What no come back for that one, oops did I hit a nerve" Nathair actually grinned at that, Cara snarled before rushing at the other woman, swinging her sword at Nathair's mid-drift, the older woman lurched backwards to avoid the blow, before slamming her Agiel into Cara's jaw, the blonde's head whipped to the side violently and she felt the Agiel being rammed into her abdomen, Cara grunted and stumbled backwards.

"You've gone soft Cara, but don't worry I'm going to fix that" Nathair growled as she stalked towards the doubled over blonde. Cara waited until Nathair was a few inches away before straightening and slamming the hilt of her blade into the side of Nathair's face, she smiled as the older woman recoiled.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch all of it" Cara smirked and raised her sword and the next instant she was being sent flying through the air by an invisible force, she grunted in pain when her back slammed into the door, then her body fell to the floor with a jarring force, she could already feel her muscles bruising painfully.

"Get up Cara, our game has only just begun" Nathair smirked and suddenly her hands were enveloped in bright blue flames.

"This is going to hurt" Cara muttered to herself as her enemy advanced on her.

xxxxXxxxx

Dahlia clenched her eyes shut when the door rattled, she walked over to the door and tried to force it open again with no success, she cursed loudly and settled for punching the door with every bit of strength she had.

"Why are you doing that, its not going to help Cara" Garren said from her place leaning against the far wall.

"Because...it...makes...me...feel...better" Dahlia snarled enunciating each word with a blow to the door, she could feel Garren moving in closer to her and tensed herself ready to take her anger out on the other Mord'Sith. She felt her knuckles were beginning to bleed and ignored the burning pain because she knew it was nothing compared to the agony Cara was feeling right now while she was stuck sitting here like a helpless-

"Hey! Dahlia stop it, if Cara finds out I let you hurt yourself she'll skewer me" Garren growled placing a hand on the other Mord'Sith's shoulder, Dahlia stopped her pounding fist, only to pull back and slam her boot into the door suddenly the door swung open and Dahlia ran into the room with Garren on her heels, because Triana had gone to find the others a while ago. The sight she was met with made her feel sick to her stomach, Cara was face down on the floor motionless her armour was shattered in several places and her sword laying several feet away from her, Dahlia could see vicious looking burns covering Cara's exposed skin, rage burned through her as her eyes landed on the source of Cara's suffering, Nathair, the bitch, was wearing a self-satisfied smirk as she looked back at Dahlia.

"Well thank you for joining us, I was wondering how long you were going to take to come save her" Naithair drawled as the two younger women unsheathed their Agiels and slowly advanced on her, Dahlia crouched down beside Cara's unconscious form, growling low in her throat when she found her lover had a deep gash running through her left eyebrow, around her eye and down to her cheek bone, it was going to scar Dahlia could tell, she raised her head up and glared at Nathair.

"You marked what is mine" Dahlia snarled her baser instincts taking over her mind set.

"Now now Dahlia get a hold over yourself, I was merely giving her a little reminder" Nathair said absently as Garren stalked closer to her, Dahlia forced herself to leave Cara's side to rush at Nathair aiming her Agiel at the older woman's right side in the same instant Garren attacked her left, Nathair managed to avoid Garren's blow but Dahlia's Agiel slammed into her ribs, Dahlia smiled when she heard several bones crack, oh she was going to enjoy this.

Berdine had searched every inch of the hall she was currently standing in, twice. Rolling her eyes she walked out of the large chamber and nearly ran into Triana the shorter Mord'Sith was visible shaken.

"Berdine...you have t-to hurry, its...Lady Rahl" Triana stuttered out.

"Raina!" Berdine yelled to her lover before running down the hall Triana had just came from, with the others close on her heels running through the tunnels as fast as was humanly possible, Berdine reached the stair case in a full seven minutes, she took the stairs two at a time and rushed through the door, to find Cara unconscious on the floor with Dahlia and Garren sending blow after blow at Nathair, but somehow the older woman was blocking them all, Berdine ran across the room withdrawing her Agiel was she went, finally reaching the others, she approached Nathair from behind and slammed her Agiel into her lower back, though it didn't have the desired effect, Nathair turned and backhanded her, the next instant she was crouching beside Cara, placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Until next time, Sisters" And then Nathair disappeared in a flash of light taking Cara with her.

"Cara!" Dahlia's heart wrenching cry echoed through the hall.

**TBC. . .**

**AN: So then was it good** **or bad, let me know. The next update will be up as soon** **as possible, probably in the next four days and I actually mean it this time because I'm working a lot this week, 'Til next time guys.**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, it belongs to the idiots who killed Dahlia.

**AN: So in this chapter, Nathair kinda tortures Cara, Dahlia prepares to make a deal with Nathair so she releases Cara, well that one is gonna go down well isn't it, and a warning for misuse of an Agiel ;) **

**Chapter ten**

Cara groaned slightly when consciousness came back to her, every bone in her body hurt like a son of a bitch and she had the strangest sensation that she was being watched. Forcing her eyes open, she found herself in what looked like a Mord'Sith training room, she was currently being suspended from the ceiling by chains that were shackled to her wrists, her feet were five inches off the ground meaning her entire weight was being supported by her wrists, though funnily enough the strain didn't hurt all that much, not when she compare it to the burns covering most of her ribs and upper thighs which were on display thanks to the skimpy scrapes of red leather covering her breasts and groin.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" Nathair drawled from in front of her, she blinked rapidly bringing the older woman into view, Nathair was dressed in the red leather of the Mord'Sith, her hair was braided and she had a smug smile plastered to her face.

"The proper response is, "good morning mistress" Nathair prompted after a few minutes of silence.

"Good morning, you raging psychopath" she forced out of her dry throat.

"Mmm that wasn't nice, pet" Nathair scolded before slamming one her fists into one of Cara's tender ribs, Cara carefully schooled her expression into one of impassiveness even as pain blossomed in her side.

"I'm only nice to people I like" Cara growled when the burning pain in her side subsided slightly.

"You see that wasn't nice either" Nathair said in a mocking tone, before she back handed Cara, causing the blonde's head to whip to the side and her pouting lower lip to split.

"What was that meant to be?, a love tap" Cara drawled slowly before spitting blood out of her mouth.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy closing that mouth of yours." Nathair smirked before disappearing from Cara's line of sight.

"And how are you going to do that, more bitch slaps." Cara chuckled softly.

"Oh no Cara, like this-" Nathair trailed off just as Cara felt the burning sting of an Agiel being pressed against her abused ribs.

xxxxXxxxx

Dahlia was pacing the length of the great hall feeling completely helpless. Nathair had Cara, the bitch could be doing anything to her, and Dahlia couldn't do a damn thing she didn't even know where Nathair could have taken her, she closed her eyes tightly, Nathair was one of the most sadistic Mord'Sith in history and she had a knack for breaking even the strongest people, people like Cara.

"We'll get her back, Dahlia don't worry" Kahlan said from her seat at the council table.

"And how are we going to do that Kahlan, we don't have a clue where she is, or do you suggest that we search random places while Nathair slowly breaks Cara" Dahlia snarled venomously, how could she have let this happen, one minute they had Nathair on the defensive the next shes disappearing with Cara, Dahlia ran her hands over her face in frustration.

"No, but what experience has taught me is that, people like Nathair rarely do anything before they've had a chance to gloat to those it will hurt most" Kahlan said softly as she lowered her head, she was instantly flooded with remorse as she remembered how much the confessor cared for Cara too.

"You're right-" she sighed unable to stomach the thought of Cara being in pain "-its just the thought of..." she shook her head softly as her warring emotions raged inside her uncontrollably, one part of her wanted to rant and rage maybe even start tearing the Palace apart brick by brick whereas the other part of her wanted to break down and cry, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning she found Kahlan her expression was full of sympathy and damn if it didn't make her want to strangle the confessor.

"Cara is the strongest person I know, if anyone can resist a breaking long enough for us to find them, its Cara" Kahlan said with a sad smile.

"Cara may be strong Kahlan, but she is not unbreakable." Dahlia said softly, she pulled away from the confessor as misery consumed her, she couldn't live without Cara, the blonde was her reason for breathing, the only light in her dark life. If it hadn't been for Cara she would undoubtedly be a soulless monster, one who delighted in the pain and sadness of others, slowly a plan formed in her head, her life might not be worth shit but Cara meant so much to so many people and she would sooner cut off a limb than let Cara die for her. Briefly glancing around the room at the people she had considered family for the past seven to eight years, she slipped away from the hall unnoticed. Dahlia had no idea how she was going to get Nathair's attention but she had to at least try, walking through the Palace at a slow pace she scanned her surroundings, the pale marble floors, the wide corridors painted a rich burgundy with grand gold-framed-portraits of deceased lords and Lady Rahls. She walked through the corridors and she soon found herself inside her and Cara's bedroom, she breathed deeply as she looked around, noticing the cherry wood furniture, the fur covered floors, the scarcely decorated walls and lastly their large bed she smiled softly as memories came to her. She moved towards the bed and withdrew her Agiel she placed it on her pillow and steeled herself.

"You want my soul, come and take it" She whispered into the seemingly empty room.

"With pleasure" was the last thing she heard before something hard slammed into the side of her head and darkness consumed her.

xxxxXxxxx

Cara sighed slowly trying to draw air into her lungs which was proving difficult due to nearly all her ribs being broken and the multitude of cuts and burns covering her torso, her jaw felt stiff and she could only imagine how colourful the bruises were, she could feel the shackles biting into her already bloody wrists and in that single moment she had never felt more agony or resignation, Dahlia was safe that is all that mattered to her, her Mord'Sith would go on to lead whatever life she chose and she would be protected, she only hoped that Dahlia would remember her. Her breathe suddenly caught in her throat and she convulsed in a fit of coughing and her shattered ribs screamed in protest of the movement, she gritted her teeth and attempted to quell the rising pain, a whimper managed to break through her closed lips.

"Was that a whimper?. No, surely not" Nathair chuckled opening the door to the chamber and coming to stand before her.

"Go to hell" she growled hoarsely, it sounded pitiful even to her, Nathair pursed her lips slightly.

"Why won't you break for me Cara?" Nathair asked as though she were genuinely perplexed, Cara stayed silent praying for the searing pain in her chest and abdomen to end.

"I might not be able to break you Cara, but I know someone I can break, just like that" Nathair said clicking her fingers for emphasis on the point.

"You know, back in the true reality you used to hold her hand whenever I used my Agiel on either of you, at first it was amusing but after time, it was like you felt no pain except hers and it was the same for her." Nathair said in a pondering tone, she smiled at the thought of being able to comfort the one she loved to such a degree.

"But you won't be able to hold her hand this time, so lets see how long she lasts, shall we" Nathair sneered before disappearing sudden disbelief filled her, surely she wasn't telling the truth, she told Dahlia to leave the Palace and to find somewhere quiet where she could live in peace not to stay where Nathair could easily capture her. After a while the door opened to reveal Dahlia her hands were tied behind her back her expression was neutral.

"I'll give you two love birds a minute" Nathair said in a gleeful tone, she frowned in confusion even as she ran her eyes up and down Dahlia's body checking for injury, her own wounds were forgotten immediately when she spotted blood running down the side of Dahlia's face Cara growled in seething rage.

"What have you done Dahlia" She asked hoarsely.

"What I had too, to save your life"

"I told you to run"

"Because I always follow your orders so well"

"If we get out of this, I'm spanking you" Dahlia smiled sadly at Cara's threat.

"You _are_ getting out of here Cara, but I'm not" Dahlia whispered as she came closer to her, Cara looked down into her lover's eyes as hopelessness filled her.

"No Dahlia..." Cara whispered brokenly "...I can't live without you" she finished just as the door flew open and Nathair sauntered in.

"Your minute is up" Nathair proclaimed, adrenalin filled Cara and she struggled uselessly against her restraints.

"By that, I take it Dahlia told you your fortunate news. Now I'm a woman of my word so here is the plan, I'm going to do the infamous spell of undoing, thats going to take me and Dahlia back to the real reality and you will have to wait until your friends wise up and find you. Does that meet with your satisfaction" Nathair asked Dahlia, looking into Cara's frantic eyes Dahlia nodded slowly.

"No, do the spell on me" Cara suddenly gasped out.

"Oh believe me I really want to, but I will only get the results I desire if Dahlia is the catalyst, unfortunately" Nathair said in an emotionless tone, Cara shook her head slowly trying to think of something, _anything._

"Now then Dahlia step this way" Nathair directed walking over to the side of the chamber, all the furniture had been cleared from that side of the room, the two started making the preparations for the spell, their backs were facing Cara. She looked up at the chains that were suspending her she finally noticed the slightly rusty conditions of them, deciding on her course of action Cara used the shackles and her upper body strength to pull herself up even higher up off the ground she breathed deeply trying to push past the searing pain of her ribs creaking in protest, she released the breath in the same instant she abruptly let herself fall back down, she smiled when the chains creaked slightly. She looked over at Dahlia and Nathair the two were engrossed in their preparations, Nathair was pouring what looked like sand on the ground so it made an ancient symbol. Cara breathed deeply again and repeated the process of pulling herself up and pulling down, she smiled in victory when the links began to give way slowly and Nathair's back was still turned and she was beginning to chant in high D'Haran, she gritted her teeth and repeated the process this time the links gave way and she landed heavily on the ground, she groaned loudly when the blood flow returned to her legs in a painful rush. Nathair whirred around when she groaned, _great _Cara thought to herself as she forced her unused legs to take her weight as Nathair advanced on her, she winced when her entire torso began to throb in pain.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Nathair questioned as she raised her Agiel.

"Not when it comes to Dahlia." Cara said in a strengthening voice, she ducked under Nathair's arm avoiding the older woman's attack, Nathair recovered quickly and advanced on her again, by this point it felt like she had thousands of daggers being repeatedly plunged into her chest. Nathair was a few inches away from her when Cara forced her thoughts away from her pain and focused on killing the threat to Dahlia, her friend, her confidant, her love. As if her thoughts had summoned her Dahlia was suddenly in front of her.

"Cara unbind my hands" Dahlia growled as Nathair got closer and closer, Dahlia could feel her protective instincts come to life, if she had anything to do with it, Nathair wasn't getting close enough to Cara to breathe on the blonde let alone actually hurt her, never again.

"Take your time" Dahlia drawled as Cara fumbled with the rope binding her hands.

"Patience is a virtue" Cara mumbled as she finally got the series of complex nots undone and pulled the rope off of Dahlia's leather clad wrists.

"Tell that to someone who cares" Dahlia retorted before she rushed at Nathair, she caught Nathair's Agiel as it came swinging at her shoulder, using her grip on the Agiel Dahlia pulled Nathair closer to her before head-butting the older woman, Nathair let go of the Agiel and recoiled showing her back to her. Dahlia flipped the Agiel around and caught the hilt, she moved forward and thrust the Agiel into the base of Nathair's neck sending the older woman stumbling to the ground, Dahlia tossed her Agiel over to the side and she moved forward to straddle the slightly confused woman, Dahlia wrapped her hands around Nathair's neck and slowly began to choke the life out of her, Nathair began to struggle beneath her and the older woman wrapped her hands around Dahlia's wrists trying to pry them away from her throat. Dahlia clenched her jaw and put all her strength into her hold on Nathair's windpipe, she smiled down at Nathair as resignation shone in her eyes.

"You may have beaten me, but she will never be yours, not entirely" Nathair choked out with a smile before the light left her eyes and her tense body went limp beneath her. Dahlia sighed before climbing off Nathair's cooling corpse, she turned around to find Cara passed out on the floor. Dahlia rushed over to the fallen blonde and lifted her upper body into her arms, making a note of the vicious black and purple bruises covering Cara's ribs, the inflamed burns and the irritated cuts covering the blonde's body, finally she noticed Cara's jaw beginning to swell, she winced as she stroked Cara's forehead lovingly.

"I'm sorry baby, I should never have let her take you" Dahlia whispered as she cradled Cara's abused body against her.

"You didn't _let_ her do shit, but if you ever disobey me like that again I'll kick your ass from here to the Westlands and back" Cara muttered as her eyelids fluttered open.

"In the state you're in, you couldn't kick Zedd's ass let alone mine" she scoffed as she gently brushed her forefinger across Cara's jaw, she quickly pulled back as Cara winced.

"Yeah but I could simply order Triana to do it for me, you know I was thinking about giving her a promotion" Cara forced out holding her ribs gingerly.

"Promote her to what?" Dahlia growled.

"I was going to promote her to your personal bodyguard." Cara grunted the blonde was breaking out in a cold sweat.

"You mean my personal jailer" Dahlia muttered looking away from Cara's pain filled gaze.

"Yes that is exactly what I meant" Cara hissed.

"Dammit Cara, I'm not made of glass" Dahlia snapped in annoyance.

"I know you're not!-" Cara retorted heatedly "-But every time one of my enemies hurts you, it feels like its all my fault." Cara admitted.

"Cara its my duty as a Mord'Sith to protect you, not the other way around." Dahlia replied softly.

"How many times to I have to tell you, you are so much more than a Mord'Sith to me. You're my other half. The only one I will ever love" Cara growled.

"And what will happen when you have to marry and produce an heir, in case you're wondering I'm am seriously lacking in that area" Dahlia retorted even as Nathair's words came back to her "_She will never be yours, not really", _Damn that bitch was right she thought with a sad smile.

"Well magic is always an option-" Cara said softly, Dahlia's eyes widened in realisation, magic _was_ an option "-Although I never intended to broach this subject on the floor of a dungeon" Cara drawled.

"We should get out of here. But...ah I don't think I'm going to be able to get up on my own" Cara groaned, Dahlia smirked before rising up onto her knees.

"You're lucky I train for several hours each day day" Dahlia muttered as she slipped her arm under Cara's knees and the other around her shoulders, breathing deeply she hauled them both up with a grunt, Cara whimpered slightly as the movement jarred her sore ribs.

"Spirits, you're either getting fat or I need to work out more" Dahlia teased as she steadily headed for the exit.

"I resent that remark" Cara pouted causing Dahlia to laugh heartily.

xxxxXxxxx

**Three hours later.**

Cara was leaning back against her pillows as Zedd finished working his magic she felt almost as good as new, her jaw and all the burns and cuts were healed and he'd been able to heal most of the damage done to her ribs, but a few minor bruises were still present.

"Well my girl I have done all I can and you will be pleased to know that those bruises will be healed in a few days" Zedd said with a slight smile.

"Thanks old man" Cara replied with a smile of her own just then the door opened to reveal an anxious looking Kahlan and Richard, she waved them in quickly.

"So how are you feeling" Kahlan asked with a concerned frown.

"Less like a horse kicked me and came back for seconds, its more like I have a Gar sitting on my ribs, but at least its bearable" Cara shrugged softly.

"Can we get you anything" Richard questioned from beside Kahlan.

"Yeah actually, can you can find out where Dahlia is" Cara asked, when they'd gotten back from the dungeon, which had been in an abandoned section of the catacombs, she hadn't even been aware of a dungeon being down there, Dahlia had disappeared with the rest of the Mord'Sith and she hadn't seen the brunette since.

"Well she said something about a surprise when I passed her in the hall, like two and a half hours ago, and she was grinning" Richard said in disbelief.

"Hey whats with the tone, I thought you guys were okay with Dahlia now" Cara scowled.

"Of course we are fine with Dahlia its just that, in the past the only time we ever saw a Mord'Sith was when she was torturing someone, and it was normally an innocent person or one of our friends" Kahlan explained.

"You know we should talk about that other place, Zedd might of mentioned a few things but I'm guessing he must of missed a few things out because he never mentioned any other Mord'Sith other than me and Dahlia" Cara suggested.

"Yeah why not, its not like we have any nut jobs out there any more is it" Kahlan answered with a smile, just as the door opened to reveal Dahlia, the brunette had a few specks of blood on her face and she was carrying a glass jar, as the brunette came closer Cara got a better look at what was in the jar and she nearly laughed.

"Are those what I think they are?" Cara smirked.

"Darken Rahl's balls? Yep" Dahlia smirked back.

"Huh I thought they'd be bigger" it wasn't Cara that said this or Dahlia or Richard it was Kahlan, the confessor was blushing bright red as everyone looked at her.

"Mmm I'm beginning to like you" Dahlia said to Kahlan as she put the jar on the side table.

"Thanks" Kahlan muttered still blushing furiously.

"So what do you want to do with them" Richard asked suddenly.

"Well seeing as I can't be bothered to get up _you _are going to feed them to my dogs, though I doubt it will even be a snack to them" Cara drawled as she picked the jar up and handed it to Richard.

"Thats the down side to having hell hounds, they never stop eating" Dahlia commented as Richard left the room with a grin plastered to his face.

"So yeah I'm going to go bury my face in some sand" Kahlan said before following Richard out the room, Cara looked at Dahlia and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, the brunette grinned before leaning over to kiss the blonde-

"Might I suggest no strenuous _exercise _until the Lady Rahl is properly healed" Zedd said after clearing his throat loudly.

"Zedd go bother someone else with your meaningless prattle will you" Cara growled, she waited until the wizard had left the room before leaning into Dahlia.

"Wait he is right what if I hurt you" Dahlia asked with a troubled expression.

"Mmm I like it when you hurt me and beside I still have to spank you" Cara grinned wickedly.

"You're being serious aren't you?" Dahlia asked incredulously.

"Damn fucking straight I am, now get out of those clothes and get get on your hands and knees" Cara instructed, she pulled the silk sheet off her body and flung it down to the bottom of the bed, just as Dahlia reached removed her gloves and reached for the buckles keeping her corset together, she slowly released the silver buckles and pulled it off her gorgeous curves, next her hands went to her neck guard and she undid another series of buckles and she tossed it over to join her corset, Cara smirked in satisfaction when Dahlia's hands slowly undid the buttons keeping her leather shirt together, Cara's breathing became heavier and she could fell arousal blooming in her abdomen as anticipation flooded her veins, Dahlia slowly peeled the leather away revealing the curvy mounds of her breasts and the brunette's nipples were already deliciously hard.

"You know love, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were looking forward to this" Cara drawled as she reached for the laces keeping the scrap of leather covering her own sensitive breasts hidden from Dahlia's lust filled gaze, after freeing her breasts Cara reached down and rubbed her own nipples, she smiled when Dahlia moaned softly and took a step forward.

"Take your pants off Dahlia" Cara growled taking her nipples in between her thumbs and forefingers and twisting them roughly, she hissed at the pleasurable sensations as she arched her back into her own touch. Dahlia quickly attacked her belt buckle after tossing it over to the side the brunette leaned over slightly to swiftly unlace her boots, balancing on one foot she pulled her boot off before doing the same with the other and finally she tore at the laces on the front of her leather pants, after releasing them she quickly pulled them down her long legs and tossed them over to join the rest of her leather.

"Good girl, now get your ass over here" Cara purred as she continued to play with her nipples, Cara reluctantly ceased her own ministrations as Dahlia slowly crawled onto their bed, she looked so beautiful and so very fuck-able. Cara smirked as she rose up onto her knees and crawled over to Dahlia and they met in the middle Cara covered Dahlia's lips and plunged her tongue into the hot sweetness of Dahlia's mouth the brunette moaned and tangled her tongue with Cara's, she whimpered when Cara pulled away from her.

"Turn around baby, the sooner we get your punishment out of the way the sooner I can fuck that ass" Cara drawled as Dahlia swiftly rearranged herself in front of Cara, she braced herself on her hands and knees she felt like screaming in frustration when all Cara did was cup her backside and squeezed firmly instead all she did was moan, when suddenly Cara's hand landed on the rounded curve of her backside she gasped softly at the pleasurable sting, Cara raised her hand and slapped the other side of her ass, Dahlia moaned loudly as she felt her pussy begin to blaze. Dahlia arched her back and raised her ass for Cara, she jerked when Cara's hand land on her backside again and again until Dahlia was writhing in front of Cara her breathing was heavy, her backside felt like it was on fire and her pussy was so wet she could feel her juices coating the insides of her thighs. Behind her Cara stroked her inflamed ass cheeks, she gasped when Cara suddenly pushed her hand in between her thighs her fingers barely even touch her dripping folds but the light touch was enough to bring every nerve in her swollen flesh to life, her clit was suddenly throbbing in demand and a she whimpered against Cara's soft caresses, she pulled her hand back and gathered Dahlia's slick essence smoothing it back along her pussy and to the cleft of her asshole. Dahlia flinched as Cara's fingers pressed against her entrance pressing Dahlia's juice into the tiny hole.

"Cara" she groaned as an incredible flare of aroused pleasure streaked through her as Cara's finger pierced her tight opening. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as the tip of Cara's finger moved gently inside her, stroking deeper and deeper until the full length of it was buried in her backside. Dahlia tentatively moved back barely restraining her moan as Cara's finger slide in and out then back in again.

"Dahlia" Cara crooned gently from behind her as she continued her unhurried rhythm.

"What" she gasped hotly as another finger joined the first, she whimpered as Cara's fingers speared through her rarely used muscles with little resistance.

"I'm going to use your Agiel" Dahlia's blood heated at the prospect of being fucked in the ass with her own Agiel. Cara's fingers slide free of her tight channel and the blonde slowly climbed off the bed to retrieve the discarded weapon, finding it among the layers of leather Cara returned to the bed slowly returning to her position on her knees behind Dahlia, Cara brought the Agiel up to her mouth and sucked on the tip loving the little jolt of pain it caused, Cara took as much of the Agiel into her mouth as she could ensuring the weapon was well lubricated before rubbing it along the cleft of Dahlia's backside, the brunette jerked violently in front of her it was then that Cara remembered that she had never fucked Dahlia's ass with an Agiel before she'd fingered the brunette's ass until she was screaming in rapture but never with an Agiel, Cara quickly made a mental note to be as gentle and as patient as she could but she wasn't sure how long she'd last as her own cunt was demanding attention.

"Shh its okay baby, just relax for me" Cara crooned as Dahlia tensed in front of her, with her free hand Cara dug her fingers into Dahlia's hip right before she eased the Agiel into Dahlia's ultra tight anal muscles. Long seconds later Dahlia whimpered the sides of the Agiel pressed against her sensitive muscles as they were forced to accept the thick length of the Agiel, the Agiel was causing a constant burning sensation inside her ass, suddenly it seemed as though a million little nerves were whipping to life inside her and they were pleading for Cara to plunge the Agiel inside her, she was on fire she could feel her flesh stretching over the firm penetration of the Agiel.

"Oh fuck" Dahlia cried out sharply as the entire length of the Agiel impaled her filling her with a pleasurable pain. Cara was gripping her hip tightly as she pulled the Agiel out half way and slowly pushed it back in before repeating the motion, each tiny thrust was stretching her further causing her inner muscles to flex around the Agiel, Dahlia was panting harshly.

"Do you have any idea how hot that looks, the Agiel sliding in and out of your tight little asshole, fuck just watching is making my clit throb" Cara groaned from behind her as she started driving the Agiel up her ass. Cara pulled the Agiel out of her only to thrust it back in with enough force to shift Dahlia forward on the bed, she soon started bucking her hips back into Cara's pounding strokes their furious rhythm was throwing Dahlia closer and closer to her release, Cara was thrusting the Agiel inside her with hard, deep, and fast strokes, suddenly Dahlia started crying out over and over again as she felt her climax begin to build in strength suddenly a loud scream was torn from her throat as she exploded on the Agiel her anal muscles milked the Agiel as Cara slowed her thrusts forcing her to ride out the waves of ecstasy, her forearms were shaking as her body attempted to recover from its orgasm, Cara pulled the Agiel out causing Dahlia to moan as her inner muscles flexed tightly around it.

"You okay" Cara asked as she stroked Dahlia's hips lovingly.

"If that is what I get if I disobey you, I'm going to be doing it a lot more" Dahlia purred, Cara chuckled behind her.

"You can disobey me later, right now I have a problem I need you to take care of" Cara said while suggestively grinding their hips together.

"Is that right?" Dahlia asked as settled back onto her knees and looked over her shoulder at the flushed blonde.

"Mmm a very wet problem" Cara pouted as she slide up the bed and leaned against the pillows, Dahlia smirked and turned around before crawling up their bed and she took the skimpy red leather concealing the blonde's cunt in her hands, Cara arched her hips and Dahlia pulled them off and flinging them over her shoulder, Cara was beginning to breath raggedly as she stared into her lover's gaze and she became aware of the painful pulsing between her legs she spread them and tilted her hips up to Dahlia, the brunette lowered herself to lay between Cara's thighs, the blonde stiffened at the first long lick from Dahlia's tongue, she knew instantly that she wasn't going to last long so she cupped the back of Dahlia's head careful to avoid the brunette's braid and bucked her hips into Dahlia's skilled tongue with reckless abandon.

"Fuck Dahlia...just like that" Cara moaned as Dahlia began to lap at the engorged bundle of nerves, she panted and continued to grind herself into Dahlia's mouth. Her orgasm was rapidly building, Dahlia took her clit in her mouth and sucked on it harder and harder, she was getting closer to the edge she just needed a little more.

"Fuck me with your fingers" Cara panted out, her eyes rolled back into her head as Dahlia plunged three fingers inside her aching pussy, stretching her inner muscles and pounding rapidly. Cara felt her body tighten to near breaking point as her orgasm seared through her and Dahlia's name left her throat on a scream, Dahlia sucked greedily at Cara's succulent juices as they poured into her mouth.

"I love you" Cara said sleepily as Dahlia climbed back up her body.

"As I love you" Dahlia replied as she buried her face in Cara's neck.

xxxxXxxxx

**Epilogue,**

**Three months later. **

Cara stood at the end of the aisle along with Richard, Berdine and Triana, Berdine and Triana were clad in their white leather and the two had never looked more nervous in the entire time she'd known then, Richard was wearing a long black sleeveless tunic with red trim along with tight black pants and black calve length leather boots and he'd finally shaved that ridiculous beard off, thank the spirits he looked somewhat normal now but the biggest change had happened in Cara, the blonde was wearing an ankle length white dress with four inch high heels, the dress was strapless and the tight corset accented her breasts magnificently the shirts of her dress had a long slit up one side that ended at mid-thigh it offered decent enough cover for the seven inch dagger she had strapped to her thigh, after all you couldn't be too careful particularly on the Lady Rahl's wedding day, and finally her hair was left to flow down to her backside and unbeknownst to her wedding organiser she had "accidentally" forgotten to put her veil on, _heh _oops_ its such a shame_. Suddenly the orchestra began to play and the first thought that went through her mind was, _I think I'm going to throw up, either that or faint,_ but then she had a pretty good reason to do both these days she smiled and placed her hand over her lower abdomen protectively. The first bride to come down the aisle was Kahlan she was wearing a flowing white gown, next was Raina and as predicted she was clad in her white leather, after the raven haired Mord'Sith came her sister of the Agiel, Garren and like her sister she was clad in white leather, Cara felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest as she caught a glimpse of _her _bride, just like her sisters she was wearing white leather, but Dahlia had an intricate gold trim, Dahlia smiled as she reached Cara's side and took the blonde's hand.

"Still don't see why I was the one who had to do that" Dahlia growled even though her lips barely moved.

"Because you lost the bet, now stop complaining" Cara replied in the same manner as Dahlia.

"What the hell happened to your veil" Kahlan whisper fervently.

"Crap did I forget to put that on" Cara drawled sarcastically just as Kahlan was about to reply to Cara, Berdine interrupted.

"Would you guys shut the hell up, I'd like to get married so I can get to the wedding night, if you get my meaning" Berdine winked slyly. As silence came over them Zedd began the ceremony.

xXx

**One hour later.**

Dahlia was leaning back in her chair sipping at her champagne as she listened to the babbling of the many councillors trying to gain her favour, now that she was Cara's wife she was going to have to get used to it.

"I'm afraid councillor that I need to borrow my wife for a second" Cara drawled giving the tiny man in front of Dahlia a frosty look.

"O-of course" he stuttered before scampering off.

"You couldn't have done that ten minutes ago" Dahlia pouted.

"Forgive me love, but politics and me come hand in hand you're going to have to get used to it" Cara said before extending her hand to Dahlia, after taking her hand Cara lead her onto the dance floor where Richard and Kahlan were already swaying in time with the soft music along with Berdine and Raina and Triana and Garren, Dahlia and Cara took there place at the centre, Cara wrapped her arms around Dahlia's waist and the brunette wrapped her arms around Cara's neck and in synch they began to dance.

"So what are we going to call the little one" Dahlia asked after a while.

"I don't know, but Zedd assures me its a girl" Cara sighed happily, she couldn't believe her and Dahlia were married let alone that they were going to have a baby.

"What about...`Sophia`" Dahlia suggested.

"Hmm `Sophia` I like it" Cara declared with a smile.

"Glad I could please you Mistress Cara Rahl" Dahlia smiled before leaning forward to capture the blonde's sculpted lips.

**The end**

**AN: Well ding dong the psycho is gone, so what did you think was good or bad? Let me know and if you keep your eyes open my next Cara/Dahlia fic will be up soon and this one is very different compared to this one, and I mean **_**very **_**different.**


End file.
